Far Away
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Bertahun-tahun jauh dari sekarang, manusia telah punah, digantikan makhluk-makhluk separuh mesin yang membenci manusia. Miku Hatsune, yang memiliki ingatan sebagai manusia mencoba menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Namun hal itu semakin sulit sejak kedatangan seorang manusia yang harus ia lindungi.
1. Chapter 1

**Far Away**

* * *

_...kutemukan kisah ini di salah satu folder tuaku. Haha, rasanya lama sekali. Hope you guys enjoy it ^^  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lotus.

Sudah sejak lama aku menyukainya. Aku pernah memiliki beberapa di kolam sempit berlumpur di belakang rumah yang kurawat secara diam-diam. Okaa_-san_ alergi serbuk sari. Itu sebabnya rumah kami selalu sepi tanpa tanaman berbunga. Meski okaa_-san_ berusaha menebusnya dengan mengecat warna-warni dinding rumah mungil kami, tapi tetap saja bagiku masih terasa ada yang kurang. Jadi aku mencoba mengunjungi toko bunga dan entah kenapa pilihanku jatuh pada lotus.

Itu adalah cerita dulu saat aku masih kecil. Aku tak pernah menyangka itu adalah kali terakhirnya kulihat lotus mekar. Atau kali terakhir aku melihat wajah kedua orang tuaku.

Namaku Miku Hatsune. Aku bukan manusia. Atau lebih tepatnya aku ini mantan manusia. Untuk detail yang satu ini tak seorangpun tahu. Aku menyembunyikannya dari semua orang. Orang-orang disini sama sekali tidak ramah pada manusia. Meskipun para manusia itu sendiri telah punah.

Tak banyak yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada makhluk yang dulunya pernah mendominasi bumi itu. Generasi pertama kaum kami kehilangan jejak akan mereka. Yang tersisa hanyalah tulang belulang yang telah memfosil dan bukti-bukti sejarah yang tidak lengkap.

Fosil manusia, alam yang berubah dan makhluk-makhluk non-manusia yang kini menguasai bumi. Saat kali pertama dibangkitkan menjadi spesies berbeda dari sebelumnya, hal yang kurasakan hanyalah ketakutan. Dan asing. Itu juga kali pertamanya aku merasa lebih kecil dan sendiri dari apapun yang pernah ada. Bagaimana kau bisa langsung menerima kenyataan bahwa kau kini tidak lagi tinggal di sebuah tempat bernama Jepang melainkan satu dataran tunggal yang maha luas? Aku merasa semua ini tidak masuk akal. Bukannya maju, aku justru merasa waktu berjalan mundur menuju dimana Pangea pernah ada. Sebelum terpecah menjadi Laurasia dan Gondwana. Atau begitulah yang kupelajari di SMPku.

Tapi tidak ada dinosaurus disini. Atau hewan dan tumbuhan super besar seperti yang ada di awal-awal kehidupan. Malah semua tumbuhan berukuran normal-normal saja bagiku. Beberapa merupakan spesies baru yang belum pernah ada, namun sebagian besar spesies telah hilang tak terselamatkan. Seperti manusia dan lotus.

Sedang kaumku, tak ada nama resmi untuk kami. Tapi kami sudah pasti bukan _Homo sapiens._ Ada ciri-ciri mencolok pada kami yang membedakan dua makhluk ini.

Pertama, warna rambut kami tidak hanya sekedar hitam, pirang, coklat atau merah seperti yang dimiliki manusia. Warna rambut kami mewakili warna-warna pada spektrum pelangi. Warna apa saja. Rambutku misalnya, memiliki warna teal-campuran sempurna warna hijau dan biru. Dan percayalah, itu bukan rambut sintesis. Ada _DNA_ disana yang berarti itu bersifat organik.

Kedua, kami separuh android. Serius, kami bisa dibilang manusia berbasis komputer. Struktur organ vital yang dilapisi kabel. . .atau begitulah. Aku tidak terlalu paham. Aku belum pernah melakukan pembedahan sebelumnya.

Ketiga, kami awet muda. Tidak seperti manusia, kau tidak bisa menentukan kami hanya dari penampilan luar yang kami miliki. Kami tidak bisa menua. Tapi kami bukan tidak bisa mati. Sebagai contohnya aku, aku dibangkitkan lima tahun lalu dalam sosok yang mirip gadis berusia enam belas. Dan sedikitpun aku tidak pernah menua. Tidak pernah ada kerutan yang muncul di wajah.

Oh ya, ada satu lagi, disini tidak ada yang disebut orang tua. Tubuh komputer kami tidak memungkinkan adanya pembuahan internal. Jika ingin membangkitkan seseorang, yang harus dilakukan adalah pergi ke Departemen Anak di pusat kota. Mereka akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya. Aku sendiri belum pernah kesana. Kudengar prosesnya cukup sulit. Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya, alasanku tidak pernah kesana adalah karena aku belum siap.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, _Senpai_?"

Aku mendongak dan tersenyum. Gumo Nakajima mengangkat kacamata merahnya dan menunggu reaksiku. Kulebarkan senyumanku.

"_Bravo_." Pujiku pelan. Rona hangat membanjiri pipinya dan membuat wajahnya begitu menggemaskan. Dua kali ia memelintir sejumput rambut hijaunya yang acak-acakan tanpa sebab.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Gumo Nakajima adalah adik sahabatku, Gumi. Berbeda dengan kakaknya Gumo seorang anti sosial tingkat akut. Aku ragu di dunia ini ia mengenal orang lain selain aku dan Gumi. Terkadang itu membuat kami khawatir. Tapi Gumo meyakinkan kami ia merasa lebih nyaman mengurung diri di lab kecil tuanya dan melakukan peneletian-penelitian ekstrim aneh. Dan hari ini, tak biasanya Gumo mengundangku untuk melihat hasil dari salah satu penelitiannya.

Tanpa sadar tanganku terangkat dan menyelusuri bentuk kelopak bunga tanaman yang tidak asing bagiku. Aku dipenuhi perasaan takjub. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat bunga ini lagi. Tangkai, daun bahkan kelopak mahkotanya. Benar-benar pas seperti ingatanku. Hanya satu yang kurang.

"Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau membuatnya lebih bewarna, Gumo_-kun_."

Ya. Lotus di depanku bewarna putih pucat dan transparan. Aneh.

"Eh? Jadi menurutmu pigmennya salah? Tunggu sebentar, jangan-jangan kau pernah melihat bunga ini sebelumnya, _Senpai_?" Gumo menatapku. Tatapannya menuntut.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu." Aku menelan ludah. "Maksudku, bukankah akan lebih cantik jika kau bisa buat pigmennya bewarna cerah dan agak mencolok, ya kan?"

Gumo menimbang-nimbang penjelasanku dan aku segera bernafas lega saat ia menerimanya.

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba." Ia tersenyum. Aku membalasnya. Tepat setelahnya bunyi '_ding_' muncul di headset yang kukenakan. Seseorang mengirimiku pesan. Aku segera menekan _'open_' pada taksbar hologram yang muncul dengan cepat di punggung tangan kananku.

_'Kutunggu di depan rumahmu. Aku membawa anak-anak yang harus kau asuh._

_Luka Megurine'_

Aku mengerang. Gumo bahkan sampai mendongak. Tidak. Jangan lagi. Aku memang bekerja sebagai pengasuh bayaran tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak mood mengasuh siapapun.

"_Senpai_ harus pergi?" Tebaknya. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu datanglah lagi kapan-kapan." Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum sebelum berkutat dengan pekerjaan labnya. Aku berdiri sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tumit. Memikirkan apakah sebaiknya aku pergi begitu saja. Lalu pandanganku menangkap lotus pucat di atas meja kaca.

"Kau akan menamainya apa?" Tanyaku tanpa sadar. Gumo mendongak dan kembali mengangkat kaca mata merahnya.

"Entahlah," dia mengendikkan bahu, "aku masih belum memutuskan."

Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Apa aku boleh memberi usul?" Pintaku bersemangat.

"Boleh saja. Apa?"

"Lotus." Bisikku bernostalgia. Tapi aku teringat sesuatu. "_Albino Lotus_. Boleh?"

Gumo mengerecutkan bibirnya. Lalu berdecak ramah.

"Lotus. Tidak buruk. Apa itu bermakna sesuatu?"

"Itu. . . Maaf, aku lupa." Aku nyengir. "Lain kali aku mungkin akan ingat."

Gumo mengangguk, lalu menekuri lagi pekerjaannya. Aku kembali diam mematung, berpikir mungkin aku harus membalas jasa Gumo yang tidak terduga seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, melihat bunga ini adalah satu dari sekian impian yang sudah jadi debu, yang ingin sekali kulihat.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku berjinjit dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Gumo. Gumo membeku. Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk memastikan reaksinya, jadi aku segera mengambil tas kecilku dan berlari keluar.

"Arigatou, Gumo_-kun_. _Jaa na."_ Teriakku sambil melambai.

Aku benar-benar malu. Otakku buntu. Aku belum pernah mencium cowok sebelumnya! Meski aku melihat Gumo sebagai adik. Tapi Gumo memiliki tubuh jangkung yang membuatnya terkadang seolah terlihat lebih tua. Jadi, begitu melewati pintu lab, hal yang terus kuulang-ulang dalam pikiranku adalah: cari _Skytrain_! Naik, dan cepat pulang!

_Skytrain_ adalah sejenis kereta yang berjalan lebih cepat dari kereta manapun di bumi dulu. Yang paling unik dari Skytrain ini adalah kendaraan ini membutuhkan satu lajur logam yang berfungsi sebagai rel. Ingat roller coaster? Rel Skytrain juga seekstrim bentuk rel roller coaster, hanya saja lebih tinggi, penyangganya lebih sedikit dan seratus kali lebih menyenangkan.

Inilah duniaku yang sekarang. Bahkan transportasi umum dibuat seperti di dunia fantasi. Mungkin ini karena kami para _humandroid_-itu caraku menyebut kaumku- kebanyakan adalah remaja, jarang ada yang berusia tiga puluhan. Kami bahkan tidak mengenal istilah bayi ataupun manula.

Aku turun di stasiun 8 dan segera bergegas menuju rumah. Dari kejauhan beberapa meter dari gerbang rumah saja aku sudah dapat mendengar suara ribut-ribut.

"Sumpah! Kami melihatnya!"

"Benar, benar! _Senpai_, kami tidak berbohong!"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah apa kata kalian. Lihat! Pengasuh kalian sudah datang."

Tiga kepala serentak menoleh kearahku saat aku membuka gerbang rumah. Yang berambut pink, aku mengenalnya sebagai Luka Megurine. Tapi kedua lainnya aku tidak kenal. Selain itu mereka tampak tidak biasa. Butuh belasan detik untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari mereka.

"Hai, Miku. Kau datang juga akhirnya." Luka memberi salam.

"Uh-uh." Balasku. Mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Pandanganku kembali fokus pada dua orang lainnya.

"Apa mereka kembar?" Tanyaku tidak percaya. _Humandroid_ kembar, aku belum pernah melihat hal semacam itu sebelumnya.

"Begitulah," Luka menjawab kebingunganku, "bisa dibilang mereka yang pertama. Nah, guys. Perkenalkan diri kalian."

Kedua _humandroid_ bak boneka itu membungkuk pelan. Cara mereka memberi salam seperti putri dan pangeran Inggris. Anggun dan mempesona.

"Aku Rin Kagamine, salam kenal." Yang gadis berkata. Pita putih besar di atas kepalanya ikut merunduk.

"Aku Len, s-senang bertemu denganmu." Si laki-laki berkata sopan meski agak terbata.

"_Kagami _(cermin)?" Aku mengerjap. Lalu tersenyum. Sepertinya orang yang membangkitkan mereka juga melihat mereka seperti pantulan cermin.

"Aku Miku Hatsune. Senang bertemu kalian juga."

"_Okay_," Luka menepuk tangannya sekali. "aku terlambat. Kuserahkan yang disini padamu, Miku_-chan_." Dia tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku saat melewatiku.

Luka Megurine, sama sepertiku, ia _humandroid_ generasi kedua. Tapi aku dibangkitkan lebih dahulu ketimbang dirinya. Sebenarnya, Luka bekerja di Departemen Pekerjaan. Itu departemen yang mengurusi masalah-masalah pekerjaan seperti; mencarikan pekerjaan, mengatur cuti sampai mengurusi pemberhentian kerja. Tak aneh dia selalu sibuk.

"_Senpai_, _Senpai_!" Rin menarik-narik pakaianku.

"Kau punya jeruk?"

* * *

Terlalu aneh menyebut pekerjaanku ini sebagai '_pengasuh_'. Apalagi terkadang aku diperkejakan untuk orang-orang yang lebih, atau terlihat lebih tua dariku. Aku lebih suka disebut 'pemandu' daripada '_pengasuh_'. Dan itulah yang saat ini kulakukan, aku sedang memandu kedua _humandroid_ yang berwujud seperti remaja tiga belasan tahun itu ke penjuru kota. Sesekali _humandroid_ lainnya menatap takjub kearah kedua klienku yang memang tak biasa ini.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat kami kembali ke rumahku. Kami baru selesai menyusuri sepertiga dari keseluruhan luas kota ini. Mungkin kami akan melanjutkannya besok.

"Kalian menginap di rumahku, 'kan?" Tanyaku seraya melepaskan sepatu.

Rin mengangguk terlalu bertenaga.

"Ya, _Senpai_. Meiko_-san_ sedang mengurus dimana kami akan tinggal."

Meiko Sakine. Dia kepala Departemen Perumahan. Dia bersahabat dengan Luka meski setiap kali mereka bertemu aku hanya selalu melihat mereka bertengkar. Mungkin itu konsep _'keakraban'_ versi mereka.

Aku mengisyaratkan mereka menuju ruang makan. Rin segera mengikuti sedang Len masih berusaha melepaskan sepatunya.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong," kataku saat membuka kulkas, "panggil saja aku Miku."

Aku menarik keluar kotak kecil bertuliskan 'Ayam kari instan' dan membawanya ke _foodmaker_-itu alat berbentuk seperti oven yang dapat mengubah makanan instan menjadi makanan siap makan.

"Kalian tidak keberatan instan, 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa!" Rin mendekat dan berdiri di samping kananku penuh antusias. "Sedang buat apa?"

"Ayam kari." Jawabku bersemangat. Mungkin karena semangat Rin yang menular.

Aku membuka penutup kotak dan memasukkannya kedalam _foodmaker_ lalu mengatur waktunya selama dua puluh menit.

"_Well,_ baiklah. Ceritakan tentang diri kalian." Aku berbalik dan melihat Len sudah duduk di meja makan. Aku menarik tangan Rin, mengajaknya bergabung.

"Um. Yang seperti apa?" Tanya Rin. Aku menekan tombol tipis di atas meja untuk memunculkan tempat duduk anti gravitasi. Rin meniruku.

"Apa saja tentang kalian. Seperti . . . apa kalian generasi ketiga?."

"Bukan." Jawab Len pelan. Dia duduk di hadapanku tapi terus menunduk memandangi meja. Dia hanya melihatku sebentar-sebentar dari balik bulu matanya. Sikap yang aneh.

"Kami generasi kedua. Sama sepertimu." Rin menambahkan. Aku terkejut.

"Generasi kedua?"

"Benar, benar. Aku dan Len sudah lama dibangkitkan, tapi kami baru bangun dua hari lalu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"K-kurasa itu karena kami kembar." Len yang menjawab. Suaranya pelan. Rin mengangguk.

"Kami bukan dibangkitkan oleh dua orang, tapi hanya satu."

Hanya satu? Wow.

"Kalian mengenalnya?"

Rin menggeleng sedih. "Tidak. Kami hanya tahu namanya."

Oh. Ternyata mereka tidak berbeda jauh denganku.

"Siapa dia?"

"Asami Shimoda." Jawab Rin dan Len bersamaan. Seirama dalam nada sedih. Ini jarang sekali. Biasanya Rin berbicara dalam nada penuh semangat dan _high-pitched_ sedang Len selalu berbicara pelan dan terkesan malu-malu.

Pasti orang ini sangat berarti bagi mereka. Sama seperti yang membangkitkanku, walau namanya saja aku tidak tahu.

"Hey, kalian tahu? Kalian beruntung."

Rin mendongak. Wajahnya lebih sumringah. "Kami tahu, 'kok."

"Oh ya, boleh kutahu satu hal? Apa yang kalian ributkan dengan Luka, tadi?"

Aku belum pernah melihat Luka sekesal itu. Luka yang kukenal biasanya sabar dalam segala hal. Itu membuatku agak penasaran.

Rin dan Len saling bertukar pandang sebelum melihatku dengan ekspresi lebih serius.

"Apa di rumah ini tinggal orang lain selain _Senpai_?" Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Len berbicara dengan suara tegas tanpa terbata. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi gugup.

"Tidak, tidak ada."

"Miku-tan, kami melihatnya, di sekitar rumah ini." Rin berbisik.

"Melihat siapa?" Tanyaku panik. Tanpa sadar aku mencengkram ujung meja dengan kencang. Kumohon bukan hantu. Kumohon jangan hantu. . .

Dua pasang mata bewarna cerulean mengawasiku tajam. Tiap detik yang terlewat aku merasa semakin tertekan di bawah tatapan mereka. Dua hal terjadi bersamaan di detik berikutnya. Pertama, denting dari _foodmaker_ yang selesai menyiapkan makanan kami, dan kedua, sebuah kata yang diucapkan secara bersamaan.

"—Manusia."

* * *

…._Dan, ada yang merasa familiar dengan nama-nama Saki Fujita dan Asami Shimoda?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Far Away**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Aku tertegun. Mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba menyerap keseluruhan informasi itu.

"Oh, oke. Dimana lucunya?"

Rin dan Len melihatku seolah kepalaku tumbuh sebuah lagi.

"Kami tidak bercanda, Miku_-tan_!" Erang Rin.

"Oh, ayolah. Tidak mungkin makhluk yang sudah mati berjuta-juta tahun lalu masih ada, 'kan?" Kataku retoris.

"Lupakan penjelasan ilmiahnya," Len bersikeras, "aku melihatnya. Dia menolongku saat aku jatuh dari tebing. Luka ini buktinya." Len memperlihatkan perban di lututnya.

"Itu justru membuktikan sebaliknya." Balasku tenang. "Kau jatuh 'kan? Kepalamu mungkin saja terbentur dan kau jadi menghayal yang tidak-tidak." Entah siapa yang lebih keras kepala disini. Aku atau mereka, aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku berusaha keras menyangkal apa yang paling kuinginkan.

Len melemparkan tatapan skeptis padaku. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi kecewa dan. . . terluka. Saking terlukanya sampai membuatku syok.

"_Senpai_ tidak percaya padaku?" Bisiknya. Sebelum aku bereaksi, Rin menambahkan.

"Aku juga melihatnya, Miku_-tan_! Sungguh! Manusia masih ada! Dan dia di kota ini!"

Kepalaku berputar cepat. Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa tadi pagi Luka begitu kesal.

"Bagaimana kau yakin bahwa itu. . . manusia?" Kalimat itu tak bernada. Mati. Aku hanya menuruti kerja otakku. Tapi perasaanku padam. Harapan yang sempat tumbuh harus segera kugilas. Tidak boleh ada harapan. Karena . . .itu jelas sangat tidak mungkin.

"Bisa saja itu _Humandroid_ seperti kita yang kebetulan lewat dan—"

"Miku_-tan_!" Erang Rin lagi. "Dengar, aku dan Len tahu perbedaan dia dengan kami. Dia manusia. Bukan setengah android. Dia tidak memancarkan sinyal elektromanetik seperti kita. Ia sepenuhnya bersifat biologis."

"Tapi. . ." Gerakan salah. Aku mendongak dan menangkap tatapan mereka yang memohon kepercayaan. Mereka sepenuhnya serius. Itu menohokku begitu dalam. Aku berusaha keras menghindar, tapi di lain pihak orang lain memaksaku untuk menelan kembali harapanku.

"_Senpai_! Kau menangis!" Seru Len. Matanya melebar.

"Maafkan kami. Apa kami melukaimu?" Rin buru-buru menghampiriku dan meraup pundakku. Aku berusaha menghapus cairan itu dari wajahku. Percuma. Kusembunyikan wajahku di telapak tanganku.

"_Senpai_. . ." Aku mendengar Len mendekat. Sikapnya melunak dan suaranya bercampur bingung.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," bisikku "kumohon."

Kurasakan mereka ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menuruti permintaanku. Saat mereka benar-benar pergi, tangisku meledak. Deretan wajah yang kurindukan membentuk wujudnya di alam pikiranku. Mengoyakku tanpa ampun. Aku meremas kain pakaianku.

Keluargaku.

Mengapa sakit sekali mengingat mereka?

* * *

Malam ini langit tidak muncul seperti yang kuharapkan. Terlalu cerah, sampai-sampai bintang dengan jelas terlihat. Padahal aku mengharapkan hujan badai turun. Aneh ya? Aku cenderung menginginkan sekelilingku merefleksikan apa yang sedang kurasakan. Baik itu sedih atau bahagia. Mungkin karena aku ingin semua orang tahu apa yang kurasakan. Dengan begitu kami akan belajar saling memahami.

Kakiku menghasilkan bunyi derap yang pelan saat menyentuh lantai marmer. Kedua tanganku memegang nampan berisi ayam kari yang telah kuhangatkan kembali.

Langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Kutekan tombol merah disamping pintu dan menahannya sampai selesai bicara.

"Rin_-chan_, Len_-kun_, aku membawa makan malam kalian. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu, tentu!" Rin segera menjawab. Pintu terbuka.

Len duduk di salah satu dari dua kasur yang sudah kusiapkan. Ia memandangiku dengan sorot khawatir. Rin berdiri di dekatku. Ekspresinya tak jauh beda dari saudaranya. Aku tersenyum sebisaku.

"Kalian pasti lapar. Maaf aku merusak makan malam kita" Kataku tulus. Rin menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Kamu baik-baik saja, Miku_-tan_?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Nah, ini dia makanannya-" aku mengangsurkan nampan ke tangan Rin, "makanlah, jika sudah selesai taruh saja di bak cuci di dapur. Putar saja kerannya dan semuanya akan beres. _Oyasumi._" Kataku pamit dan cepat-cepat pergi sebelum Len dan Rin menghujaniku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berusaha kuhindari.

Aku menyandarkan beban tubuhku ke pintu kamar Rin dan Len yang tertutup untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi akhirnya aku menyeret tubuhku ke kamarku.

Bisa dibilang disana adalah tempat persembunyianku. Tempat teraman yang pernah kumiliki.

Saat sampai disana aku masuk dan melihat sekeliling. Sebuah kamar perempuan biasa tanpa perabotan bernilai tinggi. Dan disitulah hal yang membuatku nyaman.

Aku berusaha keras membuat kamar tidurku semirip mungkin dengan kamar tidur saat aku masih seorang manusia.

Kasurku bukan berisi air murni sejuk seperti yang saat ini sedang populer di kalangan _Humandroid_. Tapi kasur busa. Seprai merah mudanya kujahit sendiri. Dan mejanya terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang dibuatkan seorang temanku saat aku memintanya. Banyak bonekanya juga, meski beberapa adalah robot pelayan jika dinyalakan. Dindingnya kuatur menyerupai warna tembok kamarku dulu. Sehingga disinilah aku bisa berkata: _Tadaima. _Aku pulang.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur. Malam ini tempat tidurku jauh lebih menenangkan daripada biasanya. Kututup mataku. Tapi air mata langsung meledak dibalik kelopak mata. Ada yang hilang. Banyak sekali yang telah hilang dariku. Keluargaku, kenanganku bahkan aku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sendiri tidak memahami diriku sendiri. Aku terus bertanya, aku ini apa?

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, menekan tombol hologram, dan mengatur langit-langit kamarku. Pesan segera diterima. Hanya dalam waktu singkat langit-langitnya disulap menjadi transparan. Seperti planetarium mini. Indah sekali. Mengingatkanku tentang ayah.

Mungkin daripada merefleksikan perasaanku, langit lebih setuju untuk menghiburku.

Samar-samar aku merasa mimpi terajut dalam pikiranku. Aku melihat wajah _Otou-san_ yang selalu dipenuhi senyuman. Saat aku masih kecil, _Otou-san_ sering memperhatikan jajaran bintang di langit melalui teleskop di loteng. Ia akan bercerita tentang _Andromeda,_ kisah _Artemis_, kehebatan _Neptunus, Piscis Austrinus_ si _Solitary, Spica _dan tokoh-tokoh mitos lainnya. Sedang aku duduk di pangkuannya dan mendengarnya sampai tertidur. Tidak heran jika karakter mimpiku kebanyakan adalah para pahlawan _Olymphus._

Tubuhku menegang. Di atas langit-langit di sebelah sudut, terlihat bayangan seseorang. Dia tidak bisa melihatku, tapi aku bisa melihatnya.

Bayangan itu menoleh ke arah di sekelilingnya. Memastikan keadaan,kurasa. Apa dia penjahat?

Aku segera menghambur dari kasur dan meraih tongkat serbaguna dari dalam lemariku. Aku mengaturnya menjadi seperti tongkat pemukul baseball. Ya, aku sudah siap sekarang. Aku segera berjinjit menuju atap. Dan mengintip melalui celah kecil.

Tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Aku melewati pintu yang kubuka secara otomatis. Kuedarkan pandanganku. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Apa cuma perasaanku?

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang sudah ada dibelakangku dan membekap mulutku. Jeritku teredam. Tongkatku diambil. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya meronta-ronta putus asa.

Penculik itu menyeretku ke dalam rerumpunan pohon lebat di samping rumah. Jauh kedalam sampai aku tak lagi bisa melihat cahaya dari rumahku. Bulan mulai tertutup awan membuat sekelilingku jauh lebih gelap. Air yang terus menggenang di mataku semakin menambah buruk penglihatanku.

"Dengar," hardiknya, "serahkan makananmu dan kau akan kulepaskan."

Aku tidak menjawab. Tidak juga meronta. Yang tersisa dalam benakku hanyalah merasa takjub atas ketenangan yang tiba-tiba menyelimutiku. Seolah penangkapku inilah orang terakhir di dunia yang akan menyakitiku.

Tapi benarkah?

"Hei! Jawab aku!" Ia melepaskan bekapannya namun masih menahan kedua tanganku di punggungku.

"N-Na-o?" Suaraku begitu kecil. "Suara ini. . . Apakah kau Naoki?"

Tubuh di belakangku menegang. Lalu hati-hati ia membalikkan badanku.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Bisiknya hati-hati. Wajahnya tertutup bayang-bayang malam. Meski begitu, tidak salah lagi, suara ini!

Bulan mengintip dari awan dan melegakan pemandangan. Menyinari wajah pemuda dihadapanku yang menatapku waspada. Rambut hitam _spiky-_nya bersinar lembut di bawah senyuman cahaya. Matanya, coklat hangat, bagai kejora. Dia Naoki Fujita! Tak salah lagi!

"Naoki-_oniichan_! Naoki-_oniichan_!" Aku melompat-lompat. Air mataku merebak deras. Rasanya bahagia sekali, belum pernah aku bermimpi seindah ini. Ini adalah mimpi terbaik. Setiap detail bentuk kakakku dalam ingatanku tercetak sempurna dalam mimpi ini. Aku segera menghambur memeluknya. Menguburkan wajahku di corok lehernya yang jenjang. Kuhirup aromanya. Oh, _Kami-sama_, terimakasih! Ini sungguh kakakku!

Tapi Naoki segera melepaskan pelukanku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Protesnya. Darah mengalir ke pipinya dan ia menjadi salah tingkah. Aku tergelak. Dia masih saja sama seperti dulu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

Lihat 'kan? Inilah kakakku yang selalu canggung di hadapan wanita. Tawaku semakin mengeras. Mungkin sudah saatnya kubuat dia sadar siapa aku sebenarnya.

"_Onii-chan_, ini aku, Saki Fujita. Aku adikmu! Lupakan warna mata dan rambutku, kau bisa lihat? Ini aku!"

Mata Naoki melebar.

"Tidak mungkin." Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara.

"Sakiko? Kau Sa_-chan_? Tapi bagaimana?"

"Keajaiban. Aku terlahir kembali dalam wujud lain. Tapi _onii-chan_, aku tetap aku. _Nii-chan_ percaya?"

Untuk beberapa saat Naoki terlihat kehilangan kata-kata.

Tiba-tiba Naoki memelukku dengan erat sampai aku kesulitan bernafas. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku sendiri ingin memeluknya seerat mungkin sampai dia tidak lagi akan meninggalkanku di dunia asing ini sendirian. Naoki mencium keningku berkali-kali. Dan untuk tiga detik yang terasa panjang, aku merasa seolah ini bukan mimpi.

* * *

Aku mengajak Naoki duduk di atas kayu lapuk di dekat rumah. Kemudian menceritakan padanya kebingunganku saat pertama kali menjadi _Humandroid_. Aku juga menceritakan kembali kisah masa lalu saat Naoki tidak sengaja jatuh ke dalam lumpur dimana aku merawat bunga-bunga lotusku. Aku ingat menyebut Naoki '_cantik'_ karena memakai masker lumpur dan ada setangkai lotus di atas kepalanya. Kami sama-sama tertawa. Dari semua hal yang kuceritakan, aku sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_. Naoki sepertinya juga menyadarinya, tapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku." Ujar Naoki. Aku mengerjap.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bercerita." Naoki mempererat tangan kami yang saling menggenggam. Tak satupun dari kami berniat melepaskannya.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke satu sisi. Alisku bertaut. Apakah karakter dalam mimpi juga punya cerita perjalanan hidup? Aku mengendikkan bahu.

"Baiklah. Silahkan,"

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku bisa sampai disini?"

Karena aku ingin kau disini hingga terbawa ke alam mimpi.

"Bagaimana _Nii-chan_ kesini?"

Naoki tersenyum lebar. Jenis senyuman yang selalu membuatku takut.

"Aku mengikuti gadis-gadis cantik yang datang kemari."

Oh. Kenapa aku tidak terkejut, ya?

Naoki tergelak. "Kau percaya? Aku cuma bercanda, Saa_-chan_. Aku tidak tertarik dengan robot-robot itu, secantik apapun mereka. Malah, aku merasa jijik pada mereka." Naoki melihat ekspresiku. Lalu mendadak matanya melebar saat tersadar kalimat terakhirnya bisa melukaiku.

"U-um, maksudku mereka. Hanya mereka! Kau tidak dihitung."

"Aku juga '_robot_', _Nii-chan_," kataku melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu melipat kedua tanganku di dada, "kenapa aku tidak dihitung?"

Naoki terlihat ingin memukul dirinya sendiri.

"I-itu. . .itu k-karena kau mantan manusia, jadi. . . begitulah. Kau berbeda, Sa_-chan_."

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Mungkin saatnya aku bangun dari mimpi ini.

"Baiklah, _Onii-chan_, menghilanglah."

"Jangan marah begitu, Sa_-chan_. Aku minta maaf, deh."

"Kubilang menghilang!" Itu benar. Semakin lama Naoki disini itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin bangun? Apakah selamanya aku akan tertidur? Ini tidak sehat. Atau bagaimana jika aku terbangun nanti? Bagaimana aku akan melawan gejolak kerinduanku lagi? Bagaimana aku bisa tampil baik-baik saja di hadapan Rin dan Len? Naoki harus pergi. Sekarang juga.

"—Eh?"

Hanya itu responnya. Aku mendongak.

"Kau tidak mau menghilang?"

Naoki mengerjapkan mata. Lalu dia menangkupkan tangan di wajahnya.

"_Ta-Da_!" Serunya sambil membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kau lihat, Sa_-chan_? Aku sudah menghilang tadi. Apa kau senang?" Naoki tersenyum lebar.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melongo.

"Ti-dak mung-kin." Kataku tidak percaya. "Kau tidak bisa menghilang?!" Aku terdengar seperti tercekik.

"Sudah kulakukan, kok." Jawab Naoki santai. "Lihat, saat aku begini-" Naoki menangkupkan tangan ke wajahnya, "-itu artinya aku sedang menghilang, dan ketika aku begini-" dia merentangkan tangannya, "-itu berarti aku kembali hadir. Bagaimana? Sudah mengerti?"

Hening.

"Tapi, ta—" mendadak aku teringat kisah Len di tebing, "ya ampun"

Aku berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ya ampun!"

"Ada apa, Sa_-chan_? Kau terlihat seperti mau ambruk." Naoki ikut bangkit dan memegangi bahuku.

Kutatap mata Naoki. Bola mata bewarna lumpur yang cantik. Dari dulu aku selalu iri akan matanya. Aku memiliki bola mata kelabu saat aku masih manusia. Bahkan sekarang aku masih iri.

"Ini bukan mimpi." Kataku akhirnya.

"Memang bukan. Sa_-chan_, apa—"

"Tidak! Ini bukan mimpi!"

Teriakanku membuat Naoki berkerut bingung. Dia menjatuhkan tangannya dari bahuku. Matanya menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Kau. . . tidak. . . ingin bertemu denganku di luar mimpi, Sa_-chan_?"

"Bukan begitu, _Nii-chan_! Aku senang bertemu denganmu, sungguh. Tapi _Nii-chan_ manusia. Itu masalahnya."

Ekspresi di wajah Naoki masih belum berubah.

"Kau. . . kecewa aku masih berwujud manusia? Kau ingin aku berwujud sama seperti robot-robot itu, begitu maksudmu, Sa_-chan_?"

"Ugh" Aku mengerang. "Hentikan itu, _Nii-chan_! Bukan aku yang tidak suka!"

"Lalu siapa?" Tanya Naoki. Ia pasti tidak paham jalan pikiranku saat ini.

"_Humandroid_." Kataku, memberi penekanan di tiap suku kata.

"Mereka benci manusia. Jika mereka menemukan _Nii-chan_, _Nii-chan_ pasti akan dicincang habis-habisan."

* * *

..._karena tidak bisa di PM, jawaban para Guest dan yang belum buat akun di Fanfiction ada di profil Rosalie, terimakasih ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Far Away**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Aku yakin menaruhnya disini." Kataku pelan.

Lucunya, suaraku terdengar tidak yakin bahkan di telingaku sendiri.

Naoki berdiri bersandar di dinding sambil mengamatiku yang terus mengobrak-abrik isi kamarku. Mungkin baginya ini lucu, aku jarang melupakan barang-barangku sejak aku masih kecil.

'Nii-chan_ butuh penyamaran_.' Kataku padanya saat kami masih diluar. Angin menyentuh kulit kami dengan lembut, tidak dingin, sensasinya menyenangkan, merayu kami untuk bertahan dalam dekapannya. Tapi kami tidak bisa. Aku harus bertindak cepat. Keadaan seperti ini bisa dibilang membahayakan nyawa kakakku.

Jadi disinilah kami, di ruangan kamarku, mencari beberapa potongan baju untuk Naoki. Sial sekali yang kupunya hanya pakaian perempuan. Dan untuk Naoki. . , yah, dia melakukan hal-hal yang biasa seorang Naoki biasa lakukan. Seperti diam di tempat tanpa ada niat untuk membantu orang lain.

Aku mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali Naoki mau membantu tanpa disuruh. Lalu aku tersadar itu tidak pernah.

Aku ingat, waktu itu liburan musim panas sudah hampir berakhir dan aku dibuat kerepotan dengan setumpuk PR yang terus menerus menyeringai kearahku. Bukan salah PRnya, memang. Andai saja sebelumnya aku tidak ikut liburan ke Land dan Hokkaido mungkin aku tidak akan seteledor ini. Naoki juga sama parahnya. Bukannya membantu adik tersayangnya ia malah asyik bermain gitar klasiknya dan menyanyikan lagu buatannya dengan judul _'Ore no Imouto wa Baka'_ (Adik kecilku yang bodoh). Nah, nggak kurang kebangetan, 'tuh?

Yah, mengingat itu adalah Naoki, aku tidak terlalu terkejut. Serius, hanya Naoki seorang yang akan menyebutku bodoh, padahal nilai-nilai sekolahku bagus dan aku selalu, paling tidak, masuk peringkat dua puluh besar di tingkatanku. Entah apa yang membuat Naoki terus menerus memanggilku begitu.

Jujur saja, aku tidak keberatan saat kakakku menyanyi. Suara Naoki nggak jelek-jelek amat. Faktanya, meski tidak mengambil jurusan olah vokal, kemampuan suara Naoki bisa dibilang layak didengar. Jadi, meskipun liriknya acak adul dan bisa membuat darah mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun, aku bisa sedikit-sedikit menikmati lantunan suaranya.

"Boneka ini bagus." Kata Naoki. Aku berbalik untuk mengetahui boneka mana yang ia maksud.

"Yang ini mirip sekali denganmu, Sa_-chan_."

Aku mengamati boneka yang ia bawa secara serampangan. Naoki hanya memegangi salah satu twintails rambut teal boneka itu, seolah boneka itu tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan yang lebih lembut. Dan aku sebagai pecinta boneka, merasa kesal karenanya.

"Memang, _Nii-chan_. Aku model dari boneka itu." Akuku sambil menggertakkan gigi. "Namanya Hachune Miku. Dia robot pelayan, jadi jangan pernah mengaktifkannya-."

Terlambat.

Naoki sudah menekan tombol pengaktifan di punggung boneka. Mata Hachune Miku bersinar kehijauan terang dan muncul suara mesin mendesing pelan dari dalam tubuh mungilnya. Sebelum akhirnya robot itu bicara dalam suara melengking kekanakkan.

"Selamat datang, Oujo_-sama_. Saya Hachune Miku akan menjadi pelayan anda. Mohon kerja samanya." Katanya sambil melayang di udara.

Oh, bagus. Kita dalam masalah sekarang. Seolah masalah penyamaran saja belum cukup.

Naoki melihatku seolah berkata _'Maaf, tidak sengaja'_ dan _'tolong aku'_, atau semacam itulah. Kuputar bola mataku.

"Bagus," kataku skeptis, "kita belum temukan penyamaran untuk _Nii-chan_, tapi sudah muncul masalah lagi."

"Penyamaran?!" Hachune menaikkan suaranya seperti cicitan. Tubuh kami menegang. Bagaimana kalau Rin dan Len sampai mendengarnya? Kemudian aku ingat setiap kamar di rumahku dipasangi alat kedap suara.

"Itukah yang harus Hachu lakukan untuk melayani Oujo_-sama_?"

Sebelum salah satu dari kami menjawab, Hachune telah terbang pergi dari kamar.

"Apa itu tadi sebenarnya, Sa_-chan_?" Naoki terdengar ngeri. Ia masih menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali di hadapan kami.

Aku mendesah lelah.

"Robot pelayan, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Ia akan menuruti perintahmu dan mengikutimu kemana saja." Jelasku. Aku kembali memeriksa lemariku. Mungkin aku akan menemukan wig disini.

"Kemanapun? Maksudmu dia robot _stalker_? Yang benar saja, Sa_-chan_! Darimana kau mendapatkan monster seperti itu?"

Aku mencoba mengingat.

"Kurasa aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang memintaku berpacaran dengannya—" saat mengatakan '_pacar_', Naoki mengeluarkan suara tersedak,

"—katanya ia sendiri yang membuatnya."

"Apa kau sekarang berpacaran dengannya?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku menolaknya. Menurutku dia terlalu muda untukku." Jelasku. Naoki terlihat lega.

"Ah ini dia!" Akhirnya aku menemukan wignya. Sebuah wig bewarna _teal_ dengan model twintails sepertiku.

Wig ini sebenarnya milik klienku sebelumnya, katanya ia ingin tampil sepertiku. Jadi ia membeli wig dengan model rambutku. Sepertinya ia lupa dan wignya tertinggal. Nah, siapa sangka ini jadi begitu berguna.

Naoki melihat wig di tanganku. Kini gilirannya terlihat skeptis.

"Kau ingin aku menyamar sebagai dirimu?"

"Bukan, aku hanya—"

"Hachune Miku kembali untuk anda, Oujo_-sama_!"

Kami serentak menoleh. Hachune melayang sambil menenteng sekitar lima pakaian di tangan kanannya dan dua kotak dipeluk dengan tangan kirinya yang memanjang secara ajaib. Salah satu kotak itu adalah sekotak kontak lens.

Cepat sekali?

Tapi ini yang kusebut keajaiban.

"Harus kuuakui, ia cukup berguna." Komentar Naoki. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Dalam gerakan sigap aku meraup semua benda yang Hachune bawa. Menjejerkannya di atas kasur seperti yang biasa kulakukan saat memilih sesuatu. Kuletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir sementara mataku menilai kelima baju yang ada.

"Jaket merah, tidak. Kaus katun putih, juga tidak. Ini juga tidak. Kemeja abu-abu. . .ini dia!"

Aku mengangkat kemeja itu dan mencoba ukurannya pada Naoki.

"Kemeja lengan panjang membuatku terlihat tua." Komentarnya. Kukerucutkan bibirku. Dia ada benarnya juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. . ." Aku meraih tongkat serbaguna dan mengubahnya menjadi gunting.

Saatnya berkreasi!

Naoki berjalan ke arah stereo tua kesayanganku dan membaca daftar lagu yang ada di taksbar hologram. Dan untuk sebuah alasan yang bisa kutebak, Naoki tersenyum.

"Apa kamarmu kedap suara, Sa_-chan_?" Tanya Naoki. Aku terus menggunting.

"Ya. Silahkan saja kalau ingin memutar musik."

Sedetik kemudian kamarku dipenuhi hingar bingar lagu rock. Kuputar bola mataku. Naoki sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar musik ini lagi." Naoki menyingkirkan empat pakaian yang kueliminasi kemudian menghempaskan diri diatas kasur.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau punya stereo dan lagu-lagu abad 21-an."

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku mendapatkannya di pelelangan." Kataku saat mengambil salah satu dasi _teal _koleksiku.

"Lelang?" Suara Naoki terdengar jauh.

"Jika kita kembali ke masa-masa itu, aku pasti takkan percaya ada lelang benda-benda manusia bahkan sampai fosil manusia. Seperti manusia dulu melelang harta Firaun."

Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan Naoki yang tersemat di setiap kata-katanya. Kesedihannya kesedihanku juga. Perasaan menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa benar-benar menyakitkan. Dan aku tahu benar seperti apa rasa itu.

Aku berbeda. Setidaknya itu masih termasuk fakta. Karena dulu aku pernah menjadi manusia.

Saat menjahit lengan kemeja, aku merasakan kehangatan wajah Naoki di punggungku. Aroma air mata memenuhi ruangan seiring hentakan lagu rock favoritnya. Aku menghentikan gerakanku.

"Saki," panggilnya. Ada satu keadaan dimana Naoki akan memanggilku 'Saki' jika ia sedang serius padaku. Aku yakin ini termasuk saat-saat keadaan itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku." Saat inilah aku merasa kakakku jauh lebih muda, ia kembali menjadi kanak-kanak yang jujur dan lebih terbuka, seorang kakak yang kerap kuminta bantuan jika ada teman yang bersikap usil padaku, atau saat anjing tetangga menggonggong dan membuatku ketakutan. Bukannya Naoki mata keranjang yang suka _punk_ dan musik _rock_.

"Tidak akan." Aku bersumpah. Pada otou_-san_, pada okaa_-san_ juga pada diriku sendiri.

"Tidak akan pernah."

* * *

Pagi. Langit diluar telah terang dan udara musim semi yang harum menyambut kami. Juga kicau merdu burung _Lyra_ yang sangat jarang muncul bahkan di musim semi. _Lyra_ adalah spesies baru, bentuknya seukuran merpati, berbulu seputih salju dan memiliki ekor yang panjangnya dua kali tubuhnya. Disebut _'Lyra_' karena kicaunya semerdu nyanyian harpa. Tapi, daripada menikmati semua itu, aku lebih terfokus pada penampilan 'baru' kakakku.

_Nii-chan_ memakai kemeja abu-abu dengan lengan pendek dengan setelan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu tentara hitam. Dasi bewarna teal menggantung santai di kerahnya, ia juga mengenakan sabuk aksesoris, sarung tangan hitam dengan lubang lebar di salah satu ujungnya, sama sepertiku, dan kontak lens bewarna _turqoise._ Semalam aku kesulitan mencari warna wig yang tepat dari kotak besar yang dibawa Hachune, jadi aku menggunakan wig milikku dan meminta Hachune memotongnya dengan gaya _spiky_. Terakhir aku meminjamkan _headset_ yang mirip sepertiku dan memperingatkan Naoki untuk tidak pernah melepasnya. Apapun alasannya.

Dan hasilnya . . .

"Wow. Aku baru tahu kakakku seganteng ini." Godaku. Naoki membuat suara tawa yang dibuat-buat lalu menimpuk pelan kepalaku.

"Itu caramu untuk bilang kau cantik, 'kan?"

Senyumku melebar.

Memang, dilihat dari sisi manapun Naoki sekarang seperti _genderbender_ku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Sekarang nama." Kataku bersemangat.

"Karena aku Miku Hatsune, maka _Nii-chan_. . .Mikuo! Mikuo Hatsune."

Naoki menimpukku lagi.

"Memang apa masalahnya aku pakai nama 'Naoki', heh?"

Aku mengusap bagian kepalaku yang ditimpuknya. Di sudut ruangan, aku melihat Hachune membereskan kamarku. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan percakapan kami.

"Soalnya itu lagi tren!" Aku berargumen. "Seperti adik Gumi yang namanya Gumo. Sepupu Luka namanya Luki. Dan kakak Meito yang namanya Meiko."

Naoki terus memandangiku sampai ia menyerah pada adu tatapan kami.

"Baiklah, Sa_-chan_. Mikuo. Tidak buruk juga."

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sampai akhirnya Len muncul di pintu kamar.

O-oh.

Len mendongak, terkejut karena pintunya lupa kukunci. Pasti pintunya terbuka saja saat ia menekan tombol untuk bicara padaku lewat interkom. Dia menatapku dan Naoki secara bergantian. Wajahnya kosong.

"Dia adikku, Mikuo Hatsune. Dia baru dibangkitkan dan tiba disini semalam." Jelasku mengarang cerita sebelum Len sempat bertanya.

"Adik?!" Len dan Naoki berseru serentak. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan.

"Sa—, maksudku Miku-neechan, siapa ini?" Tanya Naoki. Aku ingat aku belum pernah menceritakan soal Rin dan Len pada Naoki.

"Oh, Mikuo, ini Len Kagamine. Dia klien yang harus kupandu. Dia punya saudara kembar, namanya Rin. Mereka tinggal disini untuk sementara."

Naoki manggut-manggut. Tapi ia masih memandangi Len dengan tatapan _'Jauhkan tanganmu dari adik kecilku'_. Dan, anehnya, Len juga membalas tatapan Naoki dengan dingin. Sungguh bukan Len yang biasanya.

Apa perang baru saja dimulai?

* * *

Rin mengunyah perlahan sarapannya, tapi pandangannya terfokus pada ketegangan dua laki-laki di kanan dan kirinya. Meski Len dan Naoki berusaha bersikap normal, aku bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka.

Sebelumnya, aku sudah memperkenalkan 'Mikuo Hatsune' kepada Rin. Diluar dugaan, dia merespon positif, tidak seperti Len.

Sejak dulu sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak paham jalan pikiran anak laki-laki. Manusia atau bukan, mereka sulit dimengerti. Kalau saja aku tahu kenapa Naoki dan Len terus-terusan saling melotot, aku pasti akan segera menyeselaikan perang tidak masuk akal ini. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu. Tapi berani kutebak, alasannya pasti konyol.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kataku sambil bersiap membersihkan mangkuk dan sumpitku.

"_Senpai_, biar saja aku yang membereskannya." Tawar Len. Wajahnya cerah. Bukannya senang dan berterimakasih, aku justru terkejut.

Sejak kapan Len jadi. . . Um, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Tapi Len jelas berbeda sekarang. Tidak ada rona merah yang biasa menghiasi pipinya saat kami berkontak mata. Caranya berbicara normal dan benar, tidak terbata seperti kemarin.

Apa Len sudah bisa mengatasi kegugupannya dalam sehari kemarin? Jika benar, baguslah.

"Oh, oke." Jawabku linglung.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Len_-kun_?" Ucap Naoki. Serentak kami bertiga menoleh kepadanya. Naoki tersenyum lebar, saking lebarnya hingga membuat bulu kudukku tegak merinding.

"Kau itu tamu disini. Biar aku saja yang membereskannya." Lanjutnya, tetap dengan senyum serupa.

Hening.

Daging di sumpit Rin sampai jatuh kembali ke mangkuknya dan tak seorangpun peduli.

"Ada masalah?"

Cepat-cepat kami semua mengalihkan pandang darinya.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku sendiri saja." Kataku memutuskan dan menuju bak cuci.

Aku sungguh tidak menyangka perang kedua orang aneh ini sudah separah ini.

Selesai sarapan Rin segera mengikutiku dan menyikut pelan lenganku.

"Miku-_tan_, kau akan memandu kami lagi hari ini?" Peralatan makanku sudah kering dan bersih saat Rin menanyakan itu.

Aku memikirkannya sebentar. Kurasa ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengajak Naoki berjalan-jalan dan mengenal dunia _Humandroid_. Mungkin itu cukup efektif untuk menjelaskan _Humandroid_ tidak seburuk dugaannya.

"Tentu, sekalian kita bisa mengajak Mikuo juga."

Mangkuk Rin sudah bersih. Tapi ia membiarkannya tetap di atas bak cuci. Malahan Rin menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kupahami.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya, Miku-_tan_." Katanya. "Membawa manusia ke tengah kota _Vocaloid_ adalah pilihan yang buruk."

_Vocaloid._ Jadi itu cara Rin menyebut _Humandroid_. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih penting dari perbedaan kosa kata kami dalam menyebut kaum kami.

"Rin, kau. . ." Aku tak bisa menyeselaikan kalimatku. Tapi Rin mengerti. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kalau Mikuo itu manusia, ingat ceritaku soal sinyal elektromagnetik?"

Aku menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi.

"Kau tidak merasakan sinyal elektromagnetik pada manusia." Kataku menyatakan hal yang sudah jelas.

"Tepat." Rin mengangguk.

"Tapi. . ." kepalaku menjadi pusing "aku tidak merasakan perbedaannya, kau tahu, memancarkan sinyal atau tidak terasa sama saja bagiku."

"Itu karena kami punya kemampuan khusus." Rin tersenyum. Dia menunjuk tato angka 02 di lengan kirinya.

"Kau lihat? Ada tulisan 'act 2' di bawah sini." Ujarnya. "Itu maksudnya aku telah dimodifikasi. Aku dan Len dibangkitkan secara tidak sempurna, jadi kami akhirnya dimodifikasi ulang. Mungkin karena itu kami terlambat bangun." Jelasnya kemudian.

Aku menatap wajah gadis di depanku. Baik dalam sosok maupun usia, ia lebih muda dariku. Dia lebih mungil dan lebih cantik. Tapi ada hal dalam dirinya yang misterius buatku.

"Apa kau bermaksud melaporkan Mikuo, Rin?" Tanyaku akhirnya. Itu adalah pertanyaan utama dan paling penting. Jika Rin melaporkannya. . .

"Eh? Kenapa harus begitu?" Matanya mengerjap. Mendengar itu, ganti aku yang bingung.

"Apa aku salah?"

Rin menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkan Mikuo, kok"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Miku-_tan_ tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu," aku menggeleng, "aku senang jika kamu mau bekerja sama. Tapi, kupikir _Humandroid_ benci manusia."

"Tidak semuanya." Kata Rin yakin. "Jika pun memang tidak ada lagi yang menyukai manusia. Biar aku dan Len yang akan mendirikan komunitas non-antimanusia yang pertama. Ya kan, Len?"

Aku terlonjak. Dari pintu dapur kulihat Len mengamati kami. Lalu saat pandangan kami bertemu, wajahnya bersemu merah. Nah, itu dia Len yang kukenal. Di belakangnya, kulihat Naoki berdiri. Ekspresinya tenang.

Mereka jelas mendengarkan pembicaraan kami.

"Sepertinya kita punya teman baru." Kata Naoki. Dia melepaskan kontak lensnya di mata kirinya, menunjukkan mata coklat di kiri dan turqoise di sebelah yang lain.

"Wow. Mata yang bagus." Rin mengamati Mikuo. Len memutar bola mata.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu tepat di depan mataku. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit lebih lega. Mungkin Rin benar. Tak semua _Humandroid_ diluar sana membenci manusia. Lagi pula, kesalan apa yang telah dibuat manusia hingga _Humandroid_ membenci mereka?

"Kalau begitu, mari kita ulangi perkenalannya." Ujarku cukup lantang.

"Len dan Rin Kagamine, perkenalkan, namanya Naoki Fujita. Kakak manusiaku."


	4. Chapter 4

**Far Away**

* * *

451 Humandroid Calendar  
North AuroraCity  
Base 4

Putih. Putih. Dan putih. Segala yang terhampar di depan mata bewarna putih. Bahkan langitnya. Orang biasa pasti merasa muak melihat warna putih setelah keluar dari padang salju ini.

Seorang pria berambut keemasan menghisap sebatang rokok sebelum melumatnya dengan sepatu. Bibirnya membentuk garis kesal. Tatapannya mencela pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia memasukkan tangan ke dalam jaket kulitnya sambil mendengus.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah barat daya. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia mendadak berhenti.

"_Ussername : KAITO, password : zero-zero-six-zero-one SBSWA Type._"

Suara pria itu terdengar seperti mesin, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang _Humandroid_. Tak hanya suara, tatapannya juga sedingin es.

Salju dibawah kakinya mendadak bergetar dan berdesir. Dari dalam tanah muncul pintu baja berbentuk lingkaran yang dipasang horisontal. Setelah suara mendesing panjang, pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan menyebarnya asap putih.

Pria itu melangkah masuk, meraih tangga besi yang menjulur jauh ke dalam tanah dan menempatkan kakinya pada pijakan pertama. Setelah beberapa anak tangga terlewati, pintu yang tadi dilewatinya menutup otomatis dan merendah.

Tangga besi yang digunakannya sebetulnya sudah ketinggalan jaman. Tapi mengkomplain hal sepele seperti itu takkan di dengar atasannya. Percuma.

Setelah menuruni tangga besi yang lumayan panjang, kedua kakinya berhasil menapak tanah.

"_Sir_, kami kembali mendapat sinyal dari _F-01_ tiga puluh menit yang lalu." Kata seorang wanita berambut biru. Matanya yang sulit ditebak dibingkai kacamata elips.

Kacamata bagi _Humandroid_ tidak lebih dari sekedar aksesoris. Seperti ikat rambut atau penjepit. Bukan untuk kebutuhan optik, _Humandroid_ jarang mengeluhkan pandangannya. Sekalipun iya, mata mereka bisa dengan cepat diperbaiki.

Senyum dingin menghiasi bibir pria itu sebelum bergerak-gerak,

"Tunjukkan datanya padaku."

Si wanita mengangguk patuh. Mereka berdua segera berjalan, masuk ke lorong ruangan lebih dalam. Di ujung ruangan, terdapat tiga pintu berbentuk lingkaran. Si wanita segera membuka salah satu pintu.

Ajaibnya, ruangan dibalik pintu itu cukup luas. Ada sekitar 30 orang lebih berada di dalam. Sebagian besar mengenakan jas putih selutut seperti wanita yang mengantarnya tadi.

Kedua orang itu berhenti di depan sebuah mesin dengan kapasitas memori yang jauh lebih besar dari PC yang dimiliki tiap _Humandroid_. Wanita itu menekan tombol pengaktifan hologram, memasukkan sandi lalu mulai mencari data yang dimaksud.

10 detik kemudian, sebuah foto memenuhi layar.

"30 menit lalu _F-01_ diperkirakan berada di selatan _Grand City_ dan tertangkap kamera saat melakukan pencurian di sebuah gudang bahan makanan. _Sir_, tolong segera memberi perintah."

"Dia sama sekali tak berubah ya?" Ada nada humor gelap saat pria itu mengatakannya. Matanya terpaku pada _F-01_, _Fugitive zero-one_, orang yang telah menjadi buronan selama kurang lebih setahun dan harus ditangkap pria itu.

"_Sir_?" Tanya si wanita. "Apa kami harus menangkapnya? Kami akan segera mengirimkan perintah pada polisi setempat."

Si pria tersenyum.

"Tidak, biarkan saja dulu. Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya direncanakannya."

"Dimengerti."

Si wanita itu segera pergi untuk melaporkan pesan ke bagian pusat. Meninggalkan si pria yang masih mengamati foto itu.

Sepasang mata coklat, rambut hitam, tubuh jangkung dan kelewat kurus. Apa yang tampak pada foto itu sekilas tak jauh beda dari orang-orang sepertinya, tapi sebetulnya itu tidak benar. Laki-laki yang terpampang di layar panel dulunya merupakan spesies yang pernah menguasai bumi.

"Aku menantikan pertemuan kita, _Ningen_."

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Selama lima tahun hidupku sebagai _Humandroid_, jujur saja aku tak merasakan apa bedanya Miku Hatsune dengan Saki Fujita. Tanahnya, udaranya, langitnya, juga cahaya yang menembus kanopi pepohonan. Bahkan, diriku. Aku tetaplah aku. Manusia atau bukan.

Memang benar, lima tahun aku menyembunyikan 'Saki Fujita' jauh di lubuk hati. Dan membodohi orang lain dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun aku tak pernah berbohong dengan apa yang kurasa. Tawa, sedih, amarah, rindu, perih-aku meyakini semua itu murni. Semua itu bukan milik 'Miku Hatsune' ataupun 'Saki Fujita', tapi 'Aku'. Ha, seperti yang Shakespeare katakan, 'apa arti sebuah nama?'

Aku menjauhkan diri dari lensa teleskop dan menatap Naoki.

"Jadi? Apa yang kaulihat?" Tanyanya ditengah keredupan. Naoki telah melepaskan penyamarannya, dengan kata lain ia kembali menjadi _Naoki si anak punk_.

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Perhatianku beralih pada sosok manis yang tertidur di pangkuanku. Rin. Sesekali ia menggigau lucu.

Di atas tempat tidur di sisi lain, seperti kembarannya, Len tidur dengan pulas dan mendengkur pelan. Di pelukannya, Hachune terbaring dalam _Sleep-Mode_.

Aku kembali menatap Naoki.

"Sebetulnya, astronomiku masih payah. . ." Aku mencoba memperlihatkan ekspresi bodoh, tapi suaraku bergetar di akhir kalimat.

"Sa_-chan_. . ." Naoki bangkit dari kursi kayu dekat jendela, menghampiriku dan duduk di pinggir kasur dengan hati-hati, sebisa mungkin tak membangunkan si kembar.

"Ada apa?"

Matanya menatap langsung ke mataku, menerobos dinding emosi yang susah payah kubangun untuk menyembunyikan 'aku' dari orang lain.

"Naoki _onii-chan_." Panggilku serak. "Apa _Nii-chan_ pikir _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_. . ." Aku tak melanjutkan kalimatku. Rasa sesak terlanjur membungkamku.

Tapi Naoki tampak mengerti. Tatapannya yang sebelumnya lembut dan dipenuhi kekhawatiran berubah sekeras besi.

"_Ne_, menurutmu, jika dihitung menurut tahun Masehi, sekarang tahun berapa?"

Aku terdiam. Lalu menggeleng.

Jika menurut kalender _Humandroid_, sekarang tahun 452, dihitung dari _Humandroid_ generasi pertama.

"Tapi aku yakin lima abad lebih telah berlalu." Kataku. Suaraku kecil. Naoki mengangguk sekali.

"Logisnya, semua manusia yang kita kenal telah tiada sekarang. _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ juga."

Rahangku menegang mendengar ini. Aku paling tidak mau mendengar fakta yang sudah jelas. Bahwa mereka semua sudah tiada-mati. Tanpa sebab tertulis di sejarah. Sebelum aku bertemu Naoki, aku selalu berharap akan bertemu keajaiban di setiap pagi, tapi selalu langsung lebur oleh kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"_Demo_, _Nii-chan_ disini sekarang. . . mungkin diluar sana juga ada manusia yang tersisa."

Tatapan Naoki tidak berubah.

"Sa_-chan_, aku bangun di dunia aneh ini dua tahun lalu. Dari sebuah kotak penuh Nitrogen dan cairan hijau, meski tak tahu apa tapi aku yakin itu mampu membekukan tubuh manusia sampai puluhan dekade. Dan menurutmu, apa yang pertama kali kulakukan?"

Aku menggigit bibir.

Awalnya aku berpikir Naoki bisa kemari karena benda berteknologi tinggi semacam mesin waktu. Tapi nyatanya bukan. Aku harusnya sadar tak mungkin manusia dapat menembus kecepatan cahaya, tubuh mereka pasti akan hancur. Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Naoki barusan memang satu-satunya cara untuk dapat disini. Dengan membekukan kerja metabolisme tubuh dalam suhu rendah ditambah adanya reaksi dari larutan khusus, memungkinkan Naoki terbangun tanpa mengalami penuaan.

Padahal aku berharap mesin waktu khayalanku benar-benar nyata. Dengan begitu, aku bisa pulang dan bertemu _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_.

Naoki dengan sabar menungguku menyerap apa yang dikatakannya.

"Saki, disana, di _dungeon_ itu, aku mencari-cari orang lain. Tapi hanya ada aku."

Satu bulir air mata mengalir tanpa bisa kucegah.

"Lalu, selama dua tahun ini aku terus mencari keajaiban. Tapi inilah kenyataannya, Saki, eksperimen pembekuan manusia hanya berhasil padaku. Di setiap _dungeon_ tua yang kudatangi, ada ribuan alat yang sama seperti milikku. Tapi semuanya hancur, rusak. . .kosong. Karena itu, aku yakin robot-robot inilah yang mengeliminasi era manusia!"

Aku tersedak tidak percaya. _Humandroid_ tidak seperti itu! Batinku berteriak. Mereka bukan makhluk barbar yang melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan amarah. Sekalipun kemarin malam aku berkata '_Nii-chan_ pasti dicincang', sebetulnya itu hanya sebuah gertakan. Jika mereka menemukan Naoki, aku yakin mereka takkan langsung membunuh Naoki di tempat. Sebenci apapun mereka pada manusia.

"I-itu—" Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku benci robot-robot itu, Sa_-chan_. Sangat. Selama dua tahun kebencianku terus menumpuk—" Naoki mengepalkan tinjunya sampai buku-bukunya memutih. Lalu berhenti.

"—sampai kemarin. Sampai aku bertemu denganmu."

Suara Naoki mendadak terdengar lebih lembut. Pandangannya tertuju pada Rin lalu Len secara bergantian.

"Dan mereka." Lanjutnya.

"Sulit kupercaya aku akhirnya bisa melihat salah satu dari robot-robot itu sebagai manusia." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan lembut. Aku mengerjap. Siapa sebenarnya orang di depanku ini? Dia tidak terlihat seperti Naoki yang kukenal. Tapi bukan berarti Naoki yang sekarang lebih buruk. Malahan sebaliknya.

"T-tapi bukan berarti sekarang aku tidak membenci mereka, loh!" Naoki mengayun-ayunkan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah. Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kenapa _Nii-chan_ menolong Len di tebing? Bukankah saat itu _Nii-chan_ masih membenci _Humandroid_?"

"I-Itu. . ."Wajah Naoki semakin memerah.

Aku tertawa. Tapi semakin lama semakin pelan, lalu berhenti.

"Jadi _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ sudah jadi bintang di langit _huh?_"

Aku menelusuri bentuk teleskop dengan jari telunjuk. Teleskop yang kupunya dalam bahasa _Humandroid_ disebut _NightDevice 028-S Type_. Jangkauannya seratus kali lipat dari teleskop biasa yang dimiliki _Otou-san_ di rumah dulu. Aku mendesah pelan. Jika _Otou-san_ masih hidup, _Otou-san_ pasti sangat senang jika kuberi ini. . .

'Menerima kenyataan adalah proses menjadi dewasa. Dengan begitu Saki bisa memutuskan apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan dengan lebih bijaksana.' Suara _Okaa-san_, yang agak samar kuingat, terngiang.

Ada perbedaan besar antara menerima kenyataan dengan menyerah pada kenyataan. Sebelum dua tahun ini, Naoki pasti sudah belajar akan hal itu. Ia menerima bahwa hanya dia satu-satunya yang tersisa.

"_Nii-chan_ ajari aku." Pintaku sambil menggeser teleskop ke samping lalu meletakkan kepala di bahu Naoki. Naoki meraih teleskop dan mulai mengamati bintang-bintang.

"Hmm, pandangan alat ini lebih jernih. . .coba kulihat. ,"

"Jika _Nii-chan_ melihat hal yang bagus, beritahu aku."

Aku bisa saja mengaktifkan _Double-Vision Mode_ pada _NightDevice 028-S_ untuk dua orang, atau _Multiple-Vision Mode_ yang mampu memperlihatkan hologram 30x50 cm persegi. Tapi aku lebih suka cara manual.

"Sa_-chan_, coba lihat ini." Naoki menggeserkan teleskop ke arahku. Aku mengangkat kepala dan mengintip melalui lensa.

"Itu Regulus. Bintang paling terang di Leo. Zodiak _Otou-san_." Jelas Naoki.

"M-hm."

"Tapi orang-orang sekarang, maksudku, masa saat semua masih normal, orang-orang menyebutnya Venant."

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Sekarang _Nii-chan_ terdengar seperti _Otou-san_."

Naoki ikut-ikutan tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Tepat disaat ia hendak meraih teleskop untuk memperlihatkan bintang lainnya, sebuah gerakan dibelakang mengejutkan kami.

Aku dan Naoki serentak menoleh. Len bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap was-was sekelilingnya. Mata birunya bertemu denganku. Ia meletakkan satu jari telunjuk diatas bibir.

"Ada orang lain disekitar sini." Bisiknya. Tubuh kami menegang.

"Apa itu manusia lain?" Tanya Naoki. Len menatap Naoki, lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandang. Ia tampak tidak nyaman.

Detik itu juga aku sadar Len mendengar pembicaraan kami. Aku menunduk, menatap Rin yang masih menggunakan pangkuanku sebagai bantal. Apa dia juga mendengarkan? Tapi Rin masih terus terlelap.

"Bukan." Jawab Len. "Tapi kaum seperti kami."

Mataku melebar.

"A-Apa dia tahu? Maksudku soal _Nii-chan_?"

Len terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Kurasa tidak. Rumah _Senpai_ dipasangi alat kedap suara, 'kan? Kurasa dia hanya tamu."

"Tamu? Yang benar saja! Di jam seperti ini?! Robot aneh." Gerutu Naoki.

"Kalau begitu biar kupastikan." Kataku. Dua laki-laki di hadapanku menatapku khawatir saat aku dengan hati-hati memindahkan kepala Rin keatas boneka berbentuk bintang, tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan.

Pertama, itu karena Len baru datang kemarin, begitu juga Naoki, jadi mereka tak bisa menggantikanku untuk menemui siapapun tamu tak diundang ini.

Kedua, rasanya aku tahu siapa tamu ini.

Dan tentu saja kuharap dugaanku salah.

"Aku akan mengawasimu—Tidak, kau tidak boleh menolak, Sa_-chan_." Aku langsung menutup mulut yang hendak protes. Sebagai saudara kandung, aku tahu Naoki keras kepala, lebih keras dari batu, dan lebih keras dariku.

"Aku juga."

Aku ingin meringis. Mana bisa aku dikawal _Humandroid_ yang baru berumur beberapa hari. Tapi cahaya di mata Len sama kuatnya dengan sikap protektif Naoki. Aku menghembuskan nafas pasrah, lalu mengangguk lemah.

Kami bertiga mengendap-endap beranjak dari kasur.

"_Oujo-sama_?"

Disampingku Naoki merutuk pelan.

Seolah dapat mendeteksi keberadaan tuannya yang semakin menjauh, Hachune bangun dari _Sleep-Mode_. Mata robotnya terpaku pada Naoki, menunggu perintah.

"Perintahkan dia melakukan sesuatu!" Bisikku.

"Kalau kuperintahkan untuk tidak lagi mengikutiku, bagaimana?"

"Maaf, tapi setahuku itu satu-satunya perintah yang tidak akan dipatuhinya. Ya 'kan, _Senpai_?"

Naoki mengerang pelan. Jelas sekali ia berharap tak pernah menekan tombol pengaktifan Hachune. Ia mulai menarik-narik rambut hitamnya yang lebat dengan frustasi.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti menarik-narik rambutnya. Ia segera berbalik.

"Hachune, bisa kau tolong jaga gadis itu?" Tanya Naoki sambil menunjuk ke arah Rin. Hachune mengikuti arah telunjuknya, lalu

"Dengan senang hati, _Oujo-sama_!"

"Dan jangan berisik!" Tambah Naoki sebelum menyelinap di balik pintu setelahku dan Len.

Setelah menutup pintu di belakang kami, aku, Naoki dan Len menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Sayangnya kami masih belum boleh merasa lega dulu. Kami saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk tanpa suara. Dengan gerakan yang lebih mirip seperti merangkak kami mulai mendekati pintu. Naoki dan Len bertugas mengawasi jendela yang transparan dari dalam namun tak ubahnya seperti tembok dari luar. Tapi sejauh ini kami tidak memergoki bayangan aneh melintas.

Saat menuju pintu, pikiranku bertanya_-tan_ya,

bagaimana bisa Len merasakan kehadirannya? Apa _Humandroid_ yang dimodifikasi ulang sehebat itu?

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Lima meter dariku, Len dan Naoki bersembunyi di balik pilar penyangga rumah. Aku tersenyum kearah mereka, berharap itu bisa membuat mereka tak terlalu tegang.

Tanganku sudah bersiap menekan opsi _Unlock_ pada hologram di pintu, tinggal menunggu bel berbunyi.

1 menit lewat.

2 menit.

3 menit. Tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

10 menit.

Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang dan bertukar pandang dengan Naoki dan Len. Ada apa ini? Apa Len salah?

Tidak. Kurasa bukan.

Aku mengumpulkan keberanian dan menekan _Unlock_. Pintu terbuka dan aku segera melangkah keluar. Sempat kudengar dua suara terkesiap di belakangku, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Bulan bersinar terang di langit, tanpa awan. Sungguh malam yang cerah. Angin malam juga terasa nyaman menyentuh kulit. Membuat bibirku tanpa sadar tertekuk membentuk senyuman.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Jalan di balik pagar tampak lengang, pepohonan di samping rumah berayun seiring tiupan angin. Bunyi berderak yang menakutkan terdengar dari ranting-ranting yang menjalar satu sama lain. Aku mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Setelah mengendikkan bahu, aku kembali ke dalam rumah. Len dan Naoki, yang tak bisa mengejarku keluar karena tak mampu menon-aktifkan _Locked Mode_, menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau sungguh membuatku takut, Sa_-chan_." Naoki menimpukku. Aku merengut.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, _Senpai_." Tambah Len. Lalu dahinya berkerut.

"Aneh, aku yakin aku tadi merasakan kehadiran _Humandroid_ lain."

"Kau mungkin cuma menggigau." Decak Naoki. Len melototi Naoki.

"Tidak ada yang tanya pendapatmu."

"_Yare yare_, kalian ini!" Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ayo kita-"

_Prang!_

Kami bertiga terlonjak. Cepat-cepat aku kembali membuka pintu dan keluar, kali ini dengan Naoki dan Len bersamaku.

Masih tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi—

Diatas tanah, sebuah pot bunga hancur tercecer bersama dengan isinya, sebuah tanaman yang kukira takkan pernah lagi kulihat. Lotus biru. Mataku melebar. Apa yang kutakutkan ternyata benar.

—Gumo?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Far Away**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Gumo. . .Nakajima?" Bola mata Len bergerak ke langit-langit saat ia mengatakannya.

"Siapa itu?"

Kali ini Rin yang berbicara. Ia sudah tahu garis besar masalah apa yang sedang kami hadapi dan segera mengikuti kami ke ruang rekreasi untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini. Beberapa kali ia masih mengucek-ucek matanya yang tampak berat dan menguap pelan.

Aku baru tahu membangunkan Rin Kagamine sama seperti membangunkan sebongkah batu. Aku berpikir, mungkin alasan mengapa _Humandroid_ kembar ini terlambat bangun adalah karena. ., yah, mereka sulit dibangunkan.

"Adik sahabatku. Seorang _Hikikomori_ dan _Scientist_ gila." Jawabku sekaligus mendesah. Sudut mataku menangkap cahaya matahari yang sudah terang. Aku mengernyit, memunculkan hologram di punggung tanganku lalu menonaktifkan transparan mode, dengan begini seluruh jendela berubah menjadi dinding tanpa celah. Entah kenapa aku melakukan ini. Tapi semenjak kejadian semalam perasanku menjadi tidak tenang.

"Hikiko. . .mori? Apa itu, Miku_-tan_?"

"Oh itu." Kataku tersadar. Masih ada beberapa kosa kata Jepang yang asing di telinga _Humandroid_.

"Istilah untuk orang yang mendekam dirinya sendiri di dalam ruangan." Aku mengendikkan bahu.

Len mengerjap.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?"

"Er, banyak alasannya. . .misalnya saja phobia. ,atau semacamnya."

Bibir Rin membulat membentuk huruf 'O'. Ia mengulang kata itu lalu berseru,

"Uwa. Bahasa manusia memang unik. Ya 'kan, Len?" Rin menyikut kembarannya sementara Len termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, benar juga. . ."

Mendadak aku mendengar suara pelan Naoki. Otomatis kami bertiga menoleh.

Naoki duduk di sofa berbahan air sejuk di sudut ruangan. Tatapannya sepenuhnya terpaku pada Lotus biru—yang sekarang sudah ditanam lagi oleh Hachune di pot baru— di genggamannya. Ada kekaguman dan rindu bercampur aduk di matanya yang coklat menawan. Hei, apa aku juga tampak seperti itu saat pertama kali melihat Lotus?

Dengan gerakan perlahan Naoki mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kami.

"Sa_-chan_, namamu Miku Hatsune 'kan? Jika dieja menurut tata nama orang Jepang jadi, Hatsune Miku. . .yang berarti _'Suara pertama dari masa depan'_."

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Indah bukan? Sayang aku tak tahu siapa yang membangkitkanku. . ." Ucapku menerawang.

Len dan Rin saling berpandangan.

"Nao-_nii san_! Lalu bagaimana dengan nama kami?" Rin mengangkat tangan.

"Kagamine. Kagami, artinya '_Cermin_', lalu bagaimana dengan Len dan Rin?" Len menaruh jari telunjuk di dagu, ekspresinya berpikir.

"Kagamine Rin dan Len. _'Musik kembar'_, '_Cermin_', kurasa arti Rin dan Len lebih diketahui oleh _Humandroid_ yang membangkitkan kalian." Kataku. "Menurutku, kata Rin dan Len mirip kata '_Right_' untuk kanan dan _'Left_' untuk kiri." Tambahku mengusulkan.

"Tapi bukankah itu aneh?" Tanya Naoki kemudian. Ada nada tidak nyaman terselip pada ucapannya. Naoki menaruh pot Lotus di atas meja kaca lalu berputar 90 derajat untuk menghadap kami.

"Nama-nama kalian ini. . .Entahlah, tapi aku merasa yang membangkitkan kalian, yang mana adalah _Humandroid_ generasi pertama, adalah sekelompok yang tahu kebudayaan Jepang."

"Itu berarti. . .Ne, apa Nii_-chan_ ingin bilang kalau _Humandroid_ sudah ada saat manusia belum punah?" Tanyaku was-was.

Tapi di lain sisi aku kagum oleh sifat Naoki yang melunak terhadap _Humandroid_. Terbukti dari ucapannya barusan. Naoki tidak lagi menggunakan istilah 'robot' untuk menunjuk kaum kami namun '_Humandroid_'.

Kutatap wajah kakakku yang terlihat berpikir keras. Perasaan gelisah kembali menguasaiku. Jika hal itu benar, maka kemungkinan yang selalu dikatakan Naoki bahwa _Humandroid_lah yang menghapus era manusia semakin terbukti benar. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

Naoki menarik nafas panjang.

"Well, yang itu kita lupakan dulu saja. Ada hal yang lebih genting sekarang." Mata Naoki lurus menatapku. "Sa_-chan_, apa menurutmu si Gumo ini tak mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan?"

Aku menggigit bibir.

"Um. . ."

Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin. Gumo adalah ilmuwan terjenius yang pernah kujumpai. Membuat satu benda untuk mengalihfungsikan alat kedap suara yang dipasang di tiap sudut rumah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan baginya. Sekalipun itu benar. Itu berarti Gumo sudah harus menyiapkan benda itu dari rumah-atau lab tuanya. Tapi, itu juga berarti sejak awal Gumo bermaksud menguping. . .dan Gumo yang selama ini kukenal bukan orang seperti itu.

"Satu lagi." Celetuk Len. "Kenapa juga dia harus kemari selarut itu? Benar-benar mencurigakan."

"Dia bukan orang dari Departemen Pertahanan, bukan?" Tanya Rin gelisah. Matanya berubah liar.

"Gumo tak pernah bekerja untuk departemen apapun, Rin." Jawabku yakin. "Satu-satunya yang bekerja di keluarga kecilnya adalah Gumi, _Humandroid_ generasi ketiga sama seperti Gumo."

Lalu mataku beralih pada Len.

"Dan, kurasa alasan Gumo kemari adalah untuk memperlihatkan itu." Aku menunjuk bunga di samping Naoki.

"Itu adalah bunga yang dulu pernah ada di bumi. . .saat manusia masih ada tentunya. Dan Gumo-_kun_ berhasil menegembalikannya kembali."

"Harus kuakui dia jenius, Sa_-chan_. Tak kusangka aku akan melihat bunga ini lagi."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naoki. Jarang sekali Naoki memuji orang lain. Tapi alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku tersenyum adalah kata-kata Naoki barusan persis seperti yang dulu pernah terlintas di pikiranku.

"Kembali ke topik masalah." Naoki menepuk tangan sekali. Membuat atmosfer menjadi tegang kembali.

"Jadi, semisal dia benar-benar menguping. . .menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sa_-chan_?"

* * *

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan tumit ke tanah berlapis rumput. Sebuah kebiasan yang menandakan aku sedang gugup. Kebiasaan ini sudah ada bahkan saat aku masih manusia.

"Miku_-chan_?" Aku segera berbalik, dan seketika itu pula pelukan hangat menyambutku.

"Tumben sekali? Biasanya aku yang datang ke rumahmu." Katanya ramah.

"_E-eto_, sebenarnya kemarin lusa aku berkunjung kemari, Gumi_-chan_." Akuku.

Gumi melepaskan pelukannya, alisnya berkerut.

"Loh? Kok aku nggak tahu. . .Ah! Pasti di labnya Gumiya 'kan?"

Gumiya. Cara Gumi memanggil adiknya Gumo. Saat kutanya kenapa, ia bilang itu supaya mereka terlihat mirip. Aneh, padahal bagiku nama Gumi dan Gumo saja sudah cukup mirip.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Gumi. Wajah Gumo dan Gumi beda jauh. Jika bukan karena warna rambut mereka yang identik, rasanya mustahil mereka itu bersaudara.

Gumi melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku tersinggung loh, Miku_-chan_. Kau menemui Gumiya tapi tidak mengunjungiku. Katakan, memang kalian ini apa? Pacaran?"

Aku mendengar suara tersedak di headsetku. Aku yakin, itu pasti Naoki.

Naoki, Len dan Rin saat ini sedang mengamatiku-mendengarkan lebih tepatnya—dari suatu tempat melalui alat penyadap yang ada di headsetku. Alat ini tak ada bedanya dengan fungsi ponsel atau walkie talkie.

Saat ditanya 'apa yang harus kulakukan jika Gumo memang menguping' Rin mengusulkan agar kami memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Dan begitulah, aku berperan sebagai umpan dan mereka bertiga sebagai mata-mata super.

"Bukanbukanbukan! Bukan seperti itu kok!" Wajahku seketika memanas.

"Eh~, benarkah?" Mata Gumi bersinar jahil. "Padahal aku berharap aku jadi kakak iparmu."

"Gumi!"

"_Hai hai, gomen_." Gumi tertawa. "Silahkan masuk."

_'Fokus, _Senpai_. Fokus.'_

Kali ini suara Len yang terdengar. Bernada kesal. Tentu saja aku tak bisa menjawabnya begitu saja. Sejak awal memang inilah resiko permainan mata-mata kami: Pembicaraan satu arah. Kecuali, aku meminjam kamar mandi Gumi untuk menjawab pesan pada Naoki, Rin dan Len. Tapi jelas saat ini aku tak bisa melakukannya. Masa' iya baru bertamu langsung main pinjam kamar mandi orang? _Impossible_.

Aku mengangguk dan memperlihatkan senyum terbaikku.

"Ano, Gumi_-chan_. Boleh kutanya dimana Gumo_-kun_?"

Gumi melirikku.

"Oh. Kau perhatian sekali pada adik kecilku yang satu itu. Yakin nggak mau jadi pacarnya?"

Aku menyikutnya.

"_Itai_!" Gumi mengaduh.

"Itu salahmu sendiri!"

_'Miku_-tan_. Fokus'_

Oke oke.

Kuputar bola mataku dan mendengus. Len dan Rin sama saja. Rasanya sayang tidak ada alat yang dapat mentransmisikan gelombang alam bawah sadar untuk bertelepati. Jika ada, sudah kuprotes dua _Humandroid_ itu.

Ruang tamu Gumi tidak jauh dari yang ada di rumahku. Sejak awal hampir semua rumah _Humandroid_ desain dasar rumahnya sama. Semua ini tentu berkat Meiko Sakine, _Humandroid_ generasi pertama sekaligus kepala Departemen perumahan. Hanya saja, rumah Gumi kebanyakan dicat hijau muda yang dikombinasikan dengan warna oranye segar.

Aku tersenyum. Dasar maniak wortel.

"Sebenarnya, Miku_-chan_, aku tak lagi melihat sinyal GPS Gumiya sejak semalam."

_'Semalam?'_ Suara Naoki menggema di headset. _'Berarti dia. . . benar-benar mencurigakan?'_

_'Jadi Gumo_-san_ benar-benar menguping, Nao-_nii san_?!'_

Pekikan Rin membuatku sedikit menjengit. Gumi melihatnya, tapi untunglah ia mengabaikan itu.

"_Lemonade_?" Tawarnya setelah aku duduk di atas sofa bewarna peach. Aku mengangguk. Gumi mengaktifkan hologram di punggung tangannya. Ia memasukkan beberapa perintah. Tiba-tiba saja dinding di belakangku bergerak berputar, memperlihatkan replika bar seperti di film-film koboi yang pernah kulihat jauh di masa lalu.

"Wow. Gumi_-chan_, darimana kau mendapatkan itu?"

"Oh ini _doorprize_ di Departemen tempatku bekerja."

Gumi berjalan menuju bar dan menyiapkan dua minuman. Satu bewarna kuning madu dan lainnya merah menyala dan terlihat mengandung soda.

Teknologi _Humandroid_ bisa membuat siapapun benar-benar merasa dimanja. Mereka bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah-seperti mencuci, memasak, membersihkan rumah dan lainnya- hanya dengan menggerakkan jari pada hologram di punggung tangan. Namun kami disarankan tidak terlalu bergantung pada alat.

Departemen Kesehatan, yang dikepalai Haku Yowane, mengumumkan ketergantungan alat secara berlebihan apalagi sampai seluruh anggota tubuh —selain kesepuluh jari tidak digerakkan sama sekali, akan menyebabkan peristiwa Missed Functions, dimana otak lupa merespon gerakan otot berlapis kabel _Humandroid_. Alias lumpuh. Ini bukan sekedar omong kosong. Pernah ada seorang _Humandroid_ mengalami kelumpuhan gara-gara itu dan dibutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk memperbaiki kordinasi antara otak dan otot miliknya.

Aku ingat saat itu banyak _Humandroid_ syok mendengar hal tersebut. Keesokan harinya, hampir semua _Humandroid_ berkumpul untuk jogging bersama. Tapi aku tidak. Peristiwa mal fungsi otot sering terjadi pada manusia dan memiliki efek serupa. Jadi aku tak terlalu heran. Lagi pula aku pribadi tipe yang suka bergerak. Walau tidak se-_hyperactive_ Rin Kagamine.

Gumi menaruh gelas bewarna kuning cerah di hadapanku. Aku segera berterimakasih padanya.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Aku menyesapnya secara perlahan. Berpura-pura menikmati rasa manis yang mengalir di kerongkongan sementara pikiranku sibuk memfokuskan diri pada ucapan Naoki.

_'Sa-_chan_, dengar. Coba tanya padanya kapan dan dimana terakhir kali ia melihat adiknya.'_

"Gumi_-chan_, apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat Gumo_-kun_?" Tanyaku mengikuti permintaan Naoki. Dalam hati aku memohon maaf pada Gumi karena tidak memberitahukan ada tiga orang lain yang ikut mendengar percakapan ini tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tapi aku meneguhkan hati. Bagaimanapun juga ini demi Naoki. Demi nyawa kakakku.

"Er, kapan ya?" Gumi meletakkan minumannya yang sudah separuh kosong diatas meja. Bola matanya menelusuri langit-langit ruangan.

Kemudian ia menjentikkan jari.

"Aku ingat! Dua hari lalu! Aku bertemu terakhir kali dengan Gumiya dua hari lalu, sekitar pukul sepuluh. Setelah itu kurasa ia terus bersembunyi di labnya. Aku yakin dia disana karena saat itu GPSnya masih terdeteksi."

Dua hari sekitar jam sepuluh. Ini sesuai dengan saat Gumo menunjukkan Albino Lotus padaku. Timingnya benar-benar tepat. . . Apa setelah itu ia tidak pernah pulang? J-jangan-jangan. . .

"Gumi_-chan_, sekarang apa aku boleh ke labnya Gumo? Kau bisa membuka pintunya 'kan?"

Pintaku separuh panik. Naoki, Rin dan Len menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari suaraku. Bergantian mereka bertanya.

_'Apa? Apa kauingat sesuatu, Sa_-chan_?'_

_'__Ada__ apa, Miku_-tan_?'_

_'Kau baik-baik saja, _Senpai_?'_

Aku mengangguk untuk menjawab mereka bertiga sekaligus. Lalu aku baru sadar mereka tak dapat melihatnya.

"Um, tentu." Jawab Gumi dengan raut bingung akan permintaanku yang tiba-tiba.

Kami beranjak keluar dan menuju lab yang berada tepat di samping barat rumah. Setelah Gumi menonaktifkan _Lock Mode_, aku buru-buru masuk kedalam.

Tak ada yang berubah dengan ruangan ini. Semuanya sama seperti saat terakhir kali aku kemari. Tabung dan gelas kimia berjejer rapi berisi senyawa dalam beragam warna. Ada yang berasap putih tebal menguar melalui bibir gelas sempit dan ada yang tidak. Semuanya sama kecuali satu. Cowok jangkung berkacamata merah yang biasa berkutat dibalik meja percobaan, hanya itu yang berbeda karena saat ini ia tidak disini.

—Dan sebuah botol.

Botol mungil bewarna bening itu memperlihatkan cairan bewarna indigo didalamnya, tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai. Aku memungutnya dan membaca sebaris tulisan tangan carut-marut yang menempel di bagian luar gelas tersebut.

"_Anthosianin II Blue_."

Lalu dibawahnya, ada tulisan yang lebih kecil.

Untuk Lotus Miku

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menutup mulutku yang telah kehilangan kata-kata. Air mataku merebak. Dasar, apa maniak pengetahuan ini berencana membuatku jatuh cinta padanya?

Aku tahu pasti sulit hanya untuk mengorek kembali spesies yang telah lenyap seperti Lotus. Apalagi menumbuhkan tanaman itu pada stadium tertentu. Tapi si _Hikikomori_ ini malah dengan gilanya mencari pigmen yang cocok hanya dalam waktu dua hari. Aku bertanya_-tan_ya apa ia sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk tidur? Untuk makan? Jika seperti yang Gumi katakan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah kembali pulang itu benar, maka dapat dipastikan ia tidak tidur maupun makan.

Ditambah lagi, pigmen ini bukan sembarang warna. Sebab dulu aku pernah mengatakan padanya aku sangat menyukai warna biru.

Sial. Kenapa anak ini, yang kaku dalam pergaulan, bisa seromantis ini?

"Apa sebaiknya aku jatuh cinta saja ya?" Kataku tanpa sadar. Botol mungil di tanganku mendadak menyebarkan kehangatan yang menyenangkan.

"Siapa?" Mendadak suara bariton membekukan kehangatan itu.

O-oh.

Aku berbalik, begitu pula dengan Gumi, yang terlihat terkejut sama sepertiku.

Di pintu yang masih terbuka, ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di saku celananya. Syalnya yang melingkar lembut di lehernya berdesir ringan tertiup angin. Pandangannya mengawasiku. Biru, sebiru samudra dan tanpa senyum.

—Kaito Shion. _Humandroid_ generasi pertama. Kepala Departemen Pertahanan. Dan, orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui saat ini.

"Siapa? Siapa yang sudah membuat Miku_ku_ jatuh cinta?"

* * *

_. . .And light love story begins. . ._

_Tehe~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Far Away**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kegelapan dibalik jendela berbaur dengan hujan. Lebat, kejam, dan mengancam. Suara angin berdesing hebat, siap mencabik-cabik siapapun yan nekat menembus cuaca seperti ini. Kilat menyambar, membuatku, Rin dan Gumi terlonjak. Kami bertiga serentak menutup telinga, menyelamatkan gendang telinga kami dari teriakan guntur.

"Gumi_-chan_, tak bisakah kau buat ruangan ini kedap suara?" Pintaku dengan bibir bergetar. Gumi mengangguk segera, tangannya masih gemetar saat memanggil jendela menu. Setelah beberapa saat, suara menakutkan itu tak lagi terdengar. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Aku melirik ke kanan, Naoki—yang kini dalam penyamaran sebagai Mikuo Hatsune, menatapku dengan sorot khawatir. Tapi begitu pandangan kami bertemu, ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian ke jendela dan menyandarkan kembali punggungnya ke dinding. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi kuurungkan niatku.

Kugeser pandanganku kearah lebih kanan, Len, ia tampak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya, sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangan hingga beradu pandang denganku. Dan sama seperti Naoki, Len segera mengalihkan pandang. Semburat merah mewarnai pipinya yang pucat. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan segera beralih ke kiri, melewati Naoki.

Kaito Shion duduk di atas kursi yang cukup besar, matanya menatapku tajam. Tidak seperti yang lain, kali ini akulah yang lekas mengalihkan pandang. Dan menggigit bibir.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Enam orang, lima _Humandroid_ dan satu manusia, terjebak di tengah-tengah amukan badai. Atmosfer di udara kental dengan ketegangan—mungkin rasa tegang itu hanya berlaku padaku. Karena aku mengkhawatirkan Naoki yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kepala Departemen Pertahanan, Kaito Shion, yang bisa memenggal kepalanya kapan saja jika ia tahu Naoki adalah manusia.

Ya, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Seingatku, beberapa jam lalu aku dan Gumi masih berada di lab tua Gumo, tercengang saat menemukan Anthosianin bewarna biru hasil ciptaan Gumo. Hal berikutnya, kami berdua dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Kaito Shion, yang mengatakan hal aneh—jangan tanya apa. Aku mencoba melupakannya.

Setelah sembuh dari keterkejutanku, aku bertanya padanya untuk apa dia datang ke lab tua itu. Jawaban yang kudapat hanya sebuah endikan di bahu dan kalimat santai; 'Aku dengar seorang _Humandroid_ berhasil menemukan tanaman yang sudah punah, jadi aku datang untuk mengecek apa tanaman itu berbahaya atau tidak.'

Kedatangan Kaito memang diluar dugaan, tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat mataku nyaris keluar dari rongganya.

Setengah jam kemudian, saat aku, Gumi dan Kaito sedang minum teh dan berbincang sekasual mungkin, Naoki datang. Ia menyerobot masuk pintu rumah Gumi yang dibiarkan terbuka. Langsung kearahku dan mencengkram bahuku kuat-kuat.

'Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Sa_-chan_?'

diikuti si kembar Kagamine yang terengah-engah di daun pintu.

Seorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah orang lain, ditambah _Humandroid_ kembar yang memang tidak biasa ada, membuat Gumi mencengkram tanganku takut-takut dan membuat Kaito berteriak, 'Siapa kalian?!'

Untungnya saat itu Naoki sudah memakai segala atribut untuk menyamar sebagai _Humandroid_, jika tidak, aku tak tahu alasan lain yang bisa kuberikan pada Kaito.

Aku menjelaskan bahwa aku mengasuh Len dan Rin untuk sementara ini, dan Mikuo adalah adikku yang baru dibangkitkan. Aku bersyukur dua kali setelahnya.

Yang pertama karena Kaito maupun Gumi mau menerima penjelasanku. Dan yang kedua, untunglah Kaito dan Gumi tidak memiliki kemampuan aneh untuk mendeteksi manusia seperti Len dan Rin.

Seolah keadaan belum memburuk, hujan badai datang dan menjebak kami berenam di dalam rumah Gumi.

Dan disinilah kami berada, berdiam diri dengan canggung. Terpenjara. _Humandroid_ tak bisa menembus hujan yang disertai sambaran kilat begitu saja. Tidak seperti manusia. Itu karena di seluruh tubuh mereka memancarkan gelombang elektromagnetik yang dapat menarik perhatian kilat. Alias, Dead End.

Naoki bisa saja kusuruh pulang, tapi masalahnya kakakku sedang berpura-pura menjadi salah satu kaum seperti kami. Melihatnya dapat menembus hujan seperti ini dengan tenang pasti akan menarik perhatian _Humandroid_ lain.

—Tapi.

Membiarkannya tetap disini juga membuatku gelisah setengah mati. Otakku sadar betul betapa dekat nyawa kakakku dengan kematian. Jantungku selalu melompat tak karuan jika melihat Kaito menilai Naoki dari sudut mata. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi!

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Miku_-tan_? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Empat pasang mata serentak mengikuti arah pandang Rin.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Aku menelan ludah.

Sebuah ide mendadak muncul.

"Ano, Rin. Apa kau mau menemaniku sebentar? Aku ingin ke toilet."

Gumi yang berada di samping kananku berputar cepat. Mata hijaunya yang lebar memohon biar dia saja yang menemaniku. Jelas sekali ia juga menderita terjebak di suasana canggung seperti ini.

Aku mengulum senyum minta maaf padanya sebelum bangkit berdiri bersama Rin. Kutepuk bahu Gumi agar dia mau memaklumi. Gumi menarik nafas dan mengangguk.

Kami berdua bergegas menghilang ke belokan. Setelah yakin kami berada di luar radius pendengaran mereka, aku berbalik menatap Rin.

"Kenapa Onii_-chan_ bisa disini?" Bisikku. Tapi suaraku kental akan histeria.

"Oh." Rin mengerjap. Akhirnya sadar aku hanya berpura-pura pergi ke toilet.

"Kami kehilangan koneksi denganmu tepat setelah kau membuat kami khawatir. Jadi Nao-niichan segera ambil langkah seribu untuk menjemputmu berdasar sinyal GPS yang tersisa." Jawab Rin tenang.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menghentikannya?" Tanyaku frustasi. Aku berusaha menahan amarah yang mendadak menguasaiku. Berulang kali kuingatkan diriku semua ini bukan salah Rin.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi Nao-niichan benar-benar keras kepala."

Aku menelan ludah. Melihat Rin seperti ini...sungguh membuatku serba salah. Rin terlihat menyesal. Pundaknya merosot dan kepala menunduk dalam, membuat pita besar putih diatas kepalanya membungkuk sedih.

Kugigit bibirku. Rin adalah _Humandroid_ yang baru berumur beberapa hari. Apa-apaan aku ini? Memarahi seseorang yang hatinya masih terlalu rapuh untuk mengenal rasa sakit? Aku benar-benar payah. Aku seharusnya tidak lupa peraturan dasar dalam mengasuh. Mendadak aku ingin memarahi diriku sendiri.

Aku menarik tubuh mungil Rin dan memeluknya. Lalu berbisik, "Aku juga minta maaf."

Aku sudah terbiasa memberi pelukan pada _Humandroid_ muda. Bahkan aku melakukannya tanpa sadar saat mereka bersedih. Aku bertanya_-tan_ya, inikah yang disebut 'naluri seorang ibu'?

Awalnya tubuh Rin menegang. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia menjadi rileks.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Miku_-tan_."

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan kami sama_-sama_ tersenyum.

"Eh?! Apa katamu?!"

Suara lantang Gumi mengejutkan kami. Aku mengerutkan alis. Gumi hampir tidak pernah berteriak. Segera kami berdua kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Jangan bercanda! Apa—" Suara Gumi mendadak menghilang, lalu. "Oke, tolong beritahu lokasinya."

Aku dan Rin tiba di ruang tamu tepat saat Gumi memutuskan koneksi dengan seseorang melalui hologram 3G.

"Target sudah ditemukan." Bisik Len di telinga kami. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Len mendesah.

"Maksudku Gumo_-san_."

"Benarkah?" Mendadak aku kembali tegang. "Dimana?"

Len menunjuk Gumi dengan dagunya. Mengisyaratkan jika Gumi baru dikirimi koordinatnya.

"Kenapa ia...terlihat panik?"

Len menatapku hati-hati. Sebelum berbisik dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

"Gumo_-san_, terjebak badai. Barusan kenalan Gumi_-san_ menelepon bahwa Gumo_-san_ tersambar petir."

Seketika itu juga, tubuhku langsung membeku.

* * *

Menurut informasi yang diberikan kepada Gumi, Gumo masih hidup walau sudah tersambar—mungkin karena Gumo membawa sebuah alat buatannya sendiri yang untungnya dapat memperpanjang usia hidupnya.

Tapi, bukan berarti kami jadi menggantungkan nyawa Gumo pada alat itu. Apalagi itu hanya sekedar hipotesa.

Sepasang telapak tangan, tiba-tiba memegangi kedua tanganku. Kehangatan menjalar dari kulit kami yang bersentuhan. Aku mendongak.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Janji Naoki. Iris turqoisenya berhasil membuatku tenang. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, Nii_-chan_."

Gumi sedang mempersiapkan kendaraan untuk menjemput Gumo, bersama dengan Kaito. Karena itu kini aku bebas memanggil Mikuo dengan sebutan 'Nii_-chan_'.

Itu membuatku teringat sesuatu.

Aku menaruh kedua tangan dipinggang. Berdecak dengan alis berkerut.

"Nii_-chan_ tadi membuatku jantungan, loh! Jangan ulangi lagi!"

Naoki merengut. Membuatnya kembali seperti anak-anak. Bukannya cowok yang genap berusia dua puluh satu—tunggu sebentar, karena Naoki pernah bilang ia terbangun di era ini sejak dua tahun lalu, otomatis usia kakakku sebenarnya dua puluh tiga?

Ya ampun, aku melewatkan dua kali ulang tahun kakakku?

"Itu karena Mikuo_-san_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, _Senpai_." Len menjawab.

"_Overprotective_." Aku mengangguk datar. Naoki semakin meringkuk di kursinya. Bibirnya semakin merengut.

"_Siscon._" Tambah Rin. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk.

"Ya, Sis—Eeeh?!" Mataku melebar. Wajahku merona. Aku berputar cepat.

"Siapa yang siscon?!"

Rin, dengan tenang, menunjuk Naoki. Aku kembali berputar.

"Itu tidak benar, 'kan? Nii_-chan_?" Ayo katakan sesuatu! Aku memang sangat mencintai Naoki, tapi sebagai saudara, titik, dan aku juga tahu Naoki mencintaiku, tapi tidak cinta seperti itu.

Ya, 'kan?

Keringat merembes di tengkukku saat Naoki tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menyangkal kata-kata Rin.

...Jadi itu benar?

"T-T-Ta-Tapi kita 'kan saudara!" Aku mencari-cari alasan.

Naoki mengangkat wajah. Sedikit merona. Tapi kata-katanya tegas seperti biasa.

"Apa benar seperti itu?" Naoki mengangkat alis. "Teknisnya sih, tidak. Karena kau _Humandroid_ sekarang. Jadi kita tak punya hubungan darah."

"T-Ta-Tapi," Aku menelan ludah, "Usia kita terpaut tujuh tahun! Kau mau disebut lolicon?!"

"Kurasa itu juga tidak benar." Bagaimana Naoki bisa setenang ini?! "Karena kau sudah lima tahun hidup di zaman ini. Itu artinya kau sekarang sudah sembilan belas. Nah, Sa_-chan_, apa di usia sembilan belas itu masih di bawah umur?"

Aku menelan ludah sekali lagi. Kakiku mundur beberapa langkah. Yang benar saja...kakakku baru saja mengakui ia seorang siscon?!

"S-S-Sejak k-kapan?"

Mata Naoki terus memenjarakanku.

"Cukup lama. Bahkan sejak kita sama_-sama_ masih manusia."

Mataku berputar cepat.

"Jangan pingsan disini, Miku_-tan_. Kita masih harus menyelamatkan Gumo_-san_." Ujar Rin. Menangkap tubuhku yang nyaris ambruk.

"...Itu benar, _Senpai_." Len memegangi sisiku yang lain. Suaranya terdengar canggung.

"Miku_-chan_ ayo—eh? Ada apa? Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Gumi muncul membawa tas ransel berukuran sedang. Sorot matanya masih memendam rasa panik terhadap keselamatan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia punya. Aku bertanya_-tan_ya, dengan emosi sekental itu, ia masih bisa mengkhawatirkan orang lain?

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku. Menarik diri dari cengkraman Rin dan Len.

"Kendaraannya sudah siap, 'kan? Ayo kita segera pergi, Gumi_-chan_!"

Aku mencengkran tangan Gumi dan segera melewati pintu, diikuti Len dan Rin. Sebelum benar-benar melewati pintu, aku menoleh ke belakang.

Apa yang tertangkap indera penglihatanku adalah wajah terluka kakakku yang belum pernah kulihat, sampai saat ini.

* * *

Kendaraan khusus yang di pinjam dari Departemen Pertahanan cukup mengagumkan. Dilapisi dengan isolator listrik dan disertakan alat komunikasi yang tidak memanfaatkan gelombang radio. Meski itu berarti jarak komunikasi menjadi terbatas. Interiornya cukup nyaman dan Homey, sekalipun kendaraan ini sejatinya diperuntukkan dalam situasi darurat.

Hei, lagipula ini memang darurat, bukan?

Gumi menyetir dengan kalem walaupun aku yakin pikirannya kacau balau. Matanya menyipit menembus pemandangan di balik kaca yang melebur dengan hujan.

Ini bukan kendaraan dengan kemudi bundar dan ban karet seperti mobil di abad ke-21. Kendaraan ini tidak memiliki ban, melainkan melayang setinggi 50 senti diatas tanah menggunakan konsep aerodinamik, karena itu kami berlima dapat duduk dengan tenang dan stabil. Selain itu, kendaraan ini dilengkapi AI khusus yang membantu perjalanan kami dengan mudah.

Aku harus berterimakasih pada Kaito karena membantu kami meminjam kendaraan ini.

"Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Oujo_-sama_?" Suara high-pitched Hachune membelah kesunyian. Diam-diam aku melirik ke belakang.

Naoki—masih dalam wujud Mikuo, menaruh dagu diatas tangan yang terkepal. Tatapannya melamun ke arah langit-langit.

"Ojou_-sama_?"

Naoki mendesah.

"Sudahlah. Kembalilah ke ransel." Perintah Naoki datar. Hachune memiringkan kepala sebelum mengiyakan dengan membungkukkan tubuh dalam-dalam.

"Hai, Oujo_-sama_."

"Ne, Miku_-chan_." Bisik Gumi. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Robot itu...bukannya itu pemberian dari Kaito_-sama_, Miku?"

Sebelum aku menjawab, tiga orang terkesiap.

"Eh? Dari Kaito_-san_? Bukannya _Senpai_ bilang Hachune itu dari orang yang suka sama _Senpai_?"

"Dan Miku_-tan_ bilang, Miku_-tan_ menolaknya karena ia terlalu muda, kan?"

"Jadi si kepala biru itu yang membuat robot aneh ini, Sa_-chan_?"

Len, Rin dan Naoki, yang jelas-jelas menguping, membelalak lebar.

"Itu—"

"Hebat bukan? Jaman sekarang masih ada yang menolak seorang Kaito. Dia tidak tahu seberapa beruntung dia disukai oleh orang yang paling berpengaruh di negara ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya." Canda Gumi. Bibirnya tersenyum walau matanya tampak lelah.

"Setahuku Kaito_-san_ adalah _Humandroid_ generasi pertama, apa yang membuat Miku_-tan_ berpikir ia terlalu muda?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

Lagi, Gumi tidak memberiku kesempatan menjawab.

"Ha ha. Itu karena menurut Miku, sifat Kaito yang kekanakkan. Ia terlalu posesif."

Rin mengangguk. Setuju setelah tahu sendiri seperti apa sifat Kaito. Aku mengerang.

"Tak bisakah kita hentikan ini? Kita dalam misi menyelamatkan seseorang!" Kataku mengingatkan. Gumi, yang duduk di samping kananku menegang. Ia kembali fokus ke jalan. Begitu pula yang lainnya. Diam-diam aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Aku tidak terlalu suka orang lain ikut campur dengan kehidupan cintaku. Huf, harusnya Gumi tahu itu!

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, suara mirip mesin dari AI yang membimbing perjalanan ini melaporkan kami sudah tiba di lokasi yang dimaksud. Aku menelan ludah. Tanganku sudah siap melepaskan sabuk pengaman begitu kendaraan berhenti.

Gumo, tunggu kami, kumohon bertahanlah!

* * *

_. . . KaitoMiku, GumoMiku, Lenmiku atau MikuoMiku? Belum tentu. Pairingnya belum ditentukan, kok. . ._


	7. Chapter 7

**Far Away**

* * *

450 Humandroid Calendar  
Main Town  
Secret Base

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

Suara benturan sepatu high heels dengan lantai logam menggaung ke seantreo lorong. Merobek sunyi, memekakkan pemiliknya tidak ambil peduli. Ia punya beban yang jauh lebih berat daripada mengkhawatirkan masalah sekecil itu.

"Meiko_-sama_." Suara berhenti berhenti begitu seseorang memanggil nama _Humandroid_ tersebut. Mata rubynya datar walau dalam hatinya ia menyimpan kegelisahan.

Seorang gadis _Humandroid_ berambut merah menghampiri Meiko dengan langkah dipercepat. Ia membungkuk hormat kepada Meiko sebelum menyerahkan setumpuk berkas kepadanya.

"Meiko_-sama_, persiapan penghapusan Archangel telah selesai. Divisi peneliti telah berhasil mengkonfirmasi cetakan biru rancangan Archangel. Berikut berkas yang asli. Mohon konfirmasi langkah selanjutnya."

"Arigatou, Miki_-kun_."

Kertas-kertas lusuh dan tua namun bernilai sangat tinggi—secara non-materiel tentunya—sampai-sampai dicap sebagai salah satu rahasia negara itu kini berada di tangannya, Meiko Sakine. Rahangnya menegang. Ia menatap setumpuk kertas itu dengan emosi campur aduk.

"Ikut aku, Miki_-kun_." Perintah Meiko segera setelah sembuh dari rasa ragunya.

"Saya mengerti, Meiko_-sama_."

Kedua _Humandroid_ itu melewati lorong besi, ritme langkah mereka—yang mana begitu mengagumkan, bercampur secara harmonis. Seolah mereka tengah menghafalkan simfoni orkestra musim dingin dan bukannya akan menghadiri proses transfer generasi pertama sepanjang sejarah.

Meiko, tanpa sadar, mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran kertas. Separuh dirinya mencela perbuatan manusia yang menyia-nyiakan penggunaan pohon hanya demi setumpuk kertas ini, namun separuh dirinya yang lain, Meiko kagum akan rancangan Archangel yang begitu detil.

Jemari Meiko menelusuri bentuk tubuh yang tercetak kabur diatas kertas. Emosi tak terdefinisi kembali hadir di matanya yang cemerlang.

"Hei...Miki_-kun_?" Panggil Meiko pelan. Lorong yang mereka lalui masih cukup panjang, jadi, apa salahnya sedikit berbincang?

"Ya, Meiko_-sama_?"

"Kau tahu apa itu Archangel?"

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Miki persis seperti yang Meiko duga. Monoton. Tidak lebih dari sekedar menjiplak buku.

"Archangel adalah mesin yang dirancang manusia untuk memenangkan perang terakhir di bumi. Tapi karena kekuatannya yang terlalu besar, Archangel justru menghancurkan kedua belah pihak."

Meiko tersenyum pahit.

"Archangel bukan mesin, Miki_-kun_, ia _Humandroid_ sama seperti kita." Meiko mengoreksi. Matanya melirik _Humandroid_ generasi dua yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan bahu tegak. Mata Miki mengerjap beberapa saat. Kemudian ia mengangguk patuh.

"Akan saya ingat, Meiko_-sama_."

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan melewati lorong dalam diam. Formalitas memaksa mereka tak bisa mengangkat permasalahan pribadi sebagai topik pembicaraan. Belum lagi sikap kaku Miki pada orang-orang yang menjabat lebih tinggi darinya.

Dan sejujurnya, Meiko sendiri merasa sedikit canggung.

Akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian mereka meraih ujung lorong. Sebuah pintu besi berdiri angkuh di hadapan mereka, seperti penjaga dunia antah berantah. Tepat di tengah pintu tersebut terdapat hologram detektor untuk memfilter siapa saja yang diperbolehkan masuk.

"Wah, wah, wah." Mendengar suara bariton yang tak mereka kenal, otomatis Meiko dan Miki menoleh ke kanan. Memasang sikap defensif.

Sesosok pria _Humandroid_ muncul dari bayang-bayang, rambut pirangnya bersinar samar di bawah lampu LED ramah lingkungan. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum. Namun bukan jenis senyuman yang menyentuh matanya.

"Tak kusangka kepala Departemen Perumahan bisa ada di tempat seperti ini. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Miss?"

Sejak awal, Meiko tahu pria di depannya bukan tipe orang yang mudah dipercaya.

"Oh, lama tak jumpa, Leon." Meiko memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. "Aku sangat menghargai tawaranmu, tapi, aku disini bukan sebagai kepala Departemen Perumahan seperti katamu tadi. Aku disini sebagai salah satu utusan dari Yang Mulia."

Mata emerald Leon mengerjap. Seolah itu berita baru baginya.

"Begitukah? Selamat bertugas kalau begitu. Aku senang kau disini, kawan lama."

Meiko menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesis. Bohong. Palsu. Hatinya memberontak. Menyadari ini, senyuman Leon melebar.

Sebagai _Humandroid_ yang sama_-sama_ merupakan generasi pertama, baik Meiko maupun Leon memiliki sense khusus untuk merasakan kebohongan dan aura bahaya yang menguar dari kedua _Humandroid_ itu. Untungnya perang batin ini tidak diketahui oleh Miki yang masih terlalu awam untuk hal seperti ini.

Meiko menelan amarahnya bulat-bulat. Mencoba membuang kenangan masa lalu dengan mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa, lagi-lagi, ada tugas sangat penting—mungkin lebih penting dari hidupnya—yang saat ini diembannya.

Meiko menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada alat detektor. Dan mengabaikan _Humandroid_ pirang itu.

Setelah uji kecocokan retina, sidik jari, konfirmasi password dan nomor headset, pintu di hadapan Meiko segera terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan dirinya berikut asistennya untuk memasuki ruangan rapat.

Sepuluh orang. Meiko menghitung dalam hati. Semuanya duduk dengan bahu tegak dan menatap kedatangan Meiko. Sebagian besar ia mengenalnya. Seperti Luka Megurine, kepala Departemen Pekerjaan. Haku Yowane, kepala Departemen Kesehatan. Aoki Lapis, wakil kepala Departemen Informasi. Berikut asisten-asisten yang menemani mereka, seperti Avanna, Sonika, Lola dan Prima. Sedang tiga _Humandroid_ yang tersisa masih asing baginya.

Meiko berdehem pelan sebelum membungkuk dalam.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya." Katanya tegas. Ia kembali berdiri tegak sembari meletakkan berkas-berkas Archangel di atas meja putih anti gravitasi.

"Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian semua karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk rapat ini." Meiko mulai memainkan perannya sebagai moderator. Sedangkan Miki, sang asisten, berdiri dua meter di belakangnya. Mendengarkan dengan baik dan berusaha segera sigap jika Meiko membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Langsung saja, mari kita fokus pada masalah trans generasi ini." Meiko mengibaskan tangannya di udara, memanggil jendela menu berukuran cukup besar.

Dalam hologram transparan itu tertera proses dasar trans generasi Archangel.

"Minna, seperti dokumen yang kami kirimkan tempo hari, pertemuan kita kali ini untuk mendiskusikan proyek ini. Kelebihan dan kekurangan bisa Anda semua lihat di dokumen tersebut."

Beberapa _Humandroid_ mulai mengibaskan tangannya untuk membuka kembali dokumen yang dimaksud. Meiko menjelaskan sedikit tentang apa yang tertera dalam dokumen itu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia bertanya.

"Seperti yang tertera, Archangel adalah senjata mengerikan yang mengakhiri era manusia. Keberadaannya menimbulkan kemungkinan ia akan mengakhiri era _Humandroid_ juga. Setelah melalui beberapa penelitian, cara teraman dan terbaik dalam penyelesaian masalah Archangel adalah dengan melakukan trans generasi padanya. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Mungil dan pucat. Tangan Aoki terangkat di udara. Meiko mengangguk, mempersilahkannya untuk bicara.

"Meiko_-san_, sejujurnya tidak masalah bagi saya mengenai prosedurnya, tapi, benarkah Archangelnya itu 'dia'?"

Dari sudut mata, Meiko bisa merasakan tatapan Luka—sahabatnya, merefleksikan pertanyaan serupa.

"Itu tidak salah lagi dia." Jawab Meiko datar. Ia memindahkan beberapa hologram, kemudian membaliknya agar sepuluh orang itu dapat melihatnya.

Unit Name : Kaito Shion

Password : ****

Type : First Generation/ SB-SWA Type

Entah kenapa, walau sudah berulangkali Meiko mengusirnya, emosi itu kembali hadir di matanya.

Untungnya dengan banyaknya hologram yang menutupi sebagian besar sosoknya, ia yakin tak seorangpun menyadari emosi yang sempat melintas itu. _Well_, minus Luka. Mungkin.

"Tujuan proyek ini adalah untuk mengubah Kaito Shion dari generasi pertama ke generasi ketiga tanpa diketahui siapapun selain anggota utusan yang dipercaya Yang Mulia. Berikut menghilangkan sisa-sisa keberadaan Archangel dalam dirinya."

Meiko sangat sadar nada bicaranya dingin seperti es. Padahal hatinya sakit seperti diremas-remas. Oh, tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak sekarang.

Kali ini Avanna mengangkat tangan. Meiko mempersilahkan dengan anggukan kaku.

"Kekurangan dari proyek ini adalah adanya kemungkinan penghapusan memori secara permanen...Apa ini benar tidak apa-apa? Maksud saya, bukankah Kaito Shion adalah kepala Departemen Pertahanan, tidakkah jika mendadak beliau hilang ingatan akan menciptakan kehebohan besar?"

Meiko memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Mari kita berharap resiko itu tak pernah terjadi. Jikapun iya, kami sudah mempersiapkan beberapa hal. Kalian lihat, kami mengundang Luka_-san_, Haku_-san_ dan SeeU_-san_ yang saat ini diwakili Aoki_-san_." Meiko memandangi ketiga _Humandroid_ yang dimaksud.

"Setelah proses ini berhasil, Haku_-san_ bertugas mengecek kesehatan Kaito Shion secara berkala. Aoki_-san_ memfilter informasi masuk dan keluar yang ada hubungannya dengan proyek ini. Dan Luka bertugas untuk mengawasi para pekerja proyek ini untuk meminimalisir bocornya rahasia."

Haku, Aoki dan Luka mengangguk. Menyetujui partisipasi yang diajukan oleh Meiko.

"Ada lagi?"

Prima mengangkat tangan.

"Ada yang sedikit mengganjal bagi saya." Ujarnya setelah dipersilahkan. "Apa kemampuan Archangel tidak akan keluar lagi setelah Kaito Shion menjadi _Humandroid_ generasi ketiga?"

Keraguan muncul sesaat di mata Meiko. Tapi kemudian ia segera memunculkan jendela baru.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, disini tertera keberhasilan penghapusan Archangel sudah mencapai 86%, presentasenya sudah mencukupi. Namun bukan berarti kita mengabaikan 14% sisanya. Divisi penelitian juga akan mengawasinya pasca proyek. Ada lagi?"

Semua manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Meiko. Mereka tahu betul betapa berdedikasinya divisi penelitian. Jadi mereka akhirnya mengangguk, mempersilahkan Meiko untuk mengambil suara persetujuan.

Sepuluh setuju untuk melanjutkan proyek ini, dan Meiko menghembuskan nafas lega.

Kemudian, rapat ditutup dan kesepuluh _Humandroid_ segera berdiri dan membubarkan diri. Hologram-hologram di depan Meiko telah lenyap tak bersisa saat seseorang menyentuh lembut pundaknya. Meiko berbalik. Luka.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, Nona Cengeng?"

Meiko mendengus.

"Siapa yang cengeng, huh? Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku?"

"Ya. Siapa yang semalaman menangis karena dirinya dicampakkan?"

Luka meninju pelan pinggang Meiko.

"Aku serius!" Dengus Luka. "Benar tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana setelah proyek ini dia tidak lagi ingat padamu?"

Meiko tak menjawab, melainkan, ia segera berbalik dan memanggil asistennya. Dia sedang berusaha lari.

"Miki_-kun_, setelah ini temani aku ke pusat kota. Kita jemput Kaito Shion."

"Baik. Saya mengerti, Meiko_-sama_."

"Meiko..." Panggil Luka. Nadanya memohon. Meiko menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Miki, segera simpan berkas-berkas ini." Meiko mengangsurkan tumpukan kertas, Miki meraihnya, membungkuk dan segera pergi meninggalkan dua _Humandroid_ elit itu.

Meiko berbalik. Menatap Luka.

"Kau mau bicara 'kan? Ada apa?"

Luka menggeleng.

"Bukan aku yang butuh bicara. Tapi, kau." Luka menunjuk Meiko.

"Kau salah. Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Luka mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." _Humandroid_ berambut pink itu menghela nafas. "Biar aku saja yang mewakilimu."

Luka meraih kursi berbahan air sejuk yang melayang tak jauh darinya sebelum menghempaskan diri di atasnya.

"Kau dipilih Yang Mulia untuk bertanggung jawab dalam proyek ini. Objek yang akan diubah adalah Kaito, orang yang dari dulu kau suka bahkan sejak kalian masih bertempur di frontline melawan manusia. Dia akan dicuci bersih dari kemampuan Archangel. Dan ada kemungkinan dia tidak ingat lagi tentangmu. Nah, sekarang pertanyaanku adalah...apa kau tidak berniat mengutarakan perasaanmu sebelum Kaito menjadi _Humandroid_ yang sama sekali berbeda? Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Meiko menatap Luka datar.

Bagi Meiko, Luka adalah _Humandroid_ generasi kedua yang berselisih ratusan tahun dengannya. Meski begitu, harus Meiko akui Luka adalah sahabat yang mengagumkan. Tak jarang Luka dapat dengan mudah membaca isi hatinya seolah dia ini hanyalah jendela kaca. Meiko tertawa.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Luka sayang." Kata Meiko kemudian. Meski tertawa, kedua matanya menjadi basah.

"Karena aku bukan orang yang Kaito suka." Meiko tersenyum.

Senyum itu perlahan goyah dan berubah menjadi isakan. Luka segera meraih tubuh sahabatnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Membiarkannya menangis puas disana.

Meiko bukan tipe orang yang dapat dengan mudah menumpahkan emosi sedih dalam kata-kata. Jadi ia biarkan air mata mewakili rasa sakit yang menyesakkan nafas.

Akhirnya, Meiko tahu apa yang selama ini ingin ia katakan.

'Jangan pergi, Kaito_-kun_. Jangan lupakan aku'

*.*.*.*.*

Semilir angin menyentuh lembut puncak kepala gadis itu, mengibarkan helaian-helain tipis rambut panjangnya, sinar matahari memperjelas sosoknya, membingkainya dalam kilauan Halo, dia tersenyum, sebuah gestur sederhana namun indah tak ternilai.

Kaito berusaha mengabadikan keelokan yang dimiliki gadis itu. Suaranya. Senyumnya. Kehangatan matanya. Berharap kenangan seperti itu akan selalu ada selamanya dan takkan terhapus.

Kaito menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia mengintip empat digit angka di hologram tangannya. 01.20 PM.

Dua puluh menit lagi sebelum Meiko menjemputnya.

Dua puluh menit itu entah kenapa terasa teramat pendek baginya. Bukannya ia membandingkan dengan waktu ratusan tahun yang dilaluinya sebagai _Humandroid_, tapi...hanya saja...itu memang terlalu singkat.

Pasti itu karena Kaito tahu ini akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya untuk menatap gadis yang ia puja dengan perasaan seperti ini. Miku Hatsune.

Walau hilangnya ingatan itu masih sebuah kemungkinan, seperti yang dikatakan Meiko, tapi Kaito merasa memang begitulah yang akan terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mempersiapkan untuk kemungkinan terburuk adalah sifat alaminya. Dia sudah seperti ini sejak ia menjadi letnan dalam pertempuran terakhir di bumi.

"Yuki_-chan_, kemari, kuceritakan sebuah dongeng, yuk?"

Suara indah bak beledu itu kembali menarik perhatian Kaito. Ia menyipitkan mata dari dedaunan yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Seorang gadis _Humandroid_ bertubuh mungil berlari melintasi halaman rumah pengasuhnya, tangan mungilnya ia rentangkan lebar-lebar. Ia melompat dalam pelukan Miku.

Miku tertawa. Suaranya indah bagai denting lonceng.

Miku menarik tubuh _Humandroid_ kecil—yang ia panggil Yuki tadi ke atas pangkuannya. Mereka berdua berayun di atas ayunan rotan klasik berbentuk 1/3 bola. Mereka tertawa. Bahagia.

Melihat gadis itu bahagia, Kaito juga pasti merasakan hal serupa.

"Sekarang coba dengar, Yuki_-chan_. Dahulu kala, ada seorang malaikat kecil bernama Snow, di tersesat jauh di dalam hutan yang dipenuhi Goblin jahat—"

"Miku-neesan, Goblin itu apa?" Miku tersenyum. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Yuki. "Dia makhluk jahat yang suka mencuri permen anak-anak."

"Eh?! Jahat sekali."

"Memang. Boleh kulanjutkan?"

Yuki mengangguk terlalu bersemangat.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi? Oh benar. Snow mulai kehilangan sihirnya dan..."

Kaito menyandarkan tubuh pada sebuah pohon besar yang memagari perkarangan rumah Miku. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari mulutnya.

Snow, karakter fiksi dalam cerita Miku entah kenapa terasa kuat di alam imajinasi. Bahkan bagi Kaito. Ia dapat dengan jelas membayangkan bagaimana malaikat itu mulai berteman dengan peri hutan demi melawan pasukan Goblin. Ah, sejak dulu Kaito memang menyukai kisah-kisah buatan Miku. Mungkin karena gadis itu berbakat untuk bercerita.

Kaito tersenyum. Mudah sekali rasanya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Waktu berlalu secepat hembusan angin. Saat Kaito membuka mata, ia tersadar ia baru saja tertidur.

Ragu-ragu Kaito berbalik dan mengintip dari balik semak-semak.

Miku dan gadis kecil itu tertidur diatas ayunan rotan di teras rumah. Memeluk satu sama lain. Kedamaian di wajah mereka menulari Kaito. Ia tersenyum, bangkit dan mengamati hologram di tangannya.

Ada satu pesan masuk.

'Maaf, ada sedikit masalah. Jam 2 nanti akan kujemput.

Meiko'

Kaito melirik jam di sudut kanan atas, _well_, masih lima belas menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan Meiko.

Perlahan dan tanpa suara Kaito menembus semak belukar, berjalan melintasi halaman, hanya dalam setengah menit ia sudah berdiri di samping dua gadis yang tertidur itu.

"Aku akan pergi. Mungkin takkan kembali," Bisik Kaito sambil mencondongkan tubuh, "jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Apakah Miku akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya? Batin Kaito ragu sesaat. Ia menenangkan dirinya dengan mengingatkan kalau ia sudah memberikan Hachune pada Miku. Robot pelayan itu pasti cukup untuk melindungi Miku.

Mengenang Hachune membuat Kaito tertawa hambar. Ia ingat betul bagaimana gadis itu langsung menolak cintanya saat ia memberikan robot Hachune pada Miku. Yah, apa boleh buat. Kaito tak bisa memaksa perasaan gadis itu, bukan?

Ambil sisi positifnya, pikir Kaito, paling tidak gadis itu akhirnya mau menerima Hachune.

Rasanya lama sekali Kaito berdiri memandangi wajah damai Miku. Mendadak ia jadi gelisah. Cepat-cepat ia mengintip jam di hologramnya, hatinya mencelos, tinggal lima menit tersisa.

Kaito mengenggam tangan Miku, mengikuti nalurinya.

Sayang sekali semua harus berakhir sebentar lagi. Padahal banyak misteri dalam diri Miku yang belum sempat Kaito ungkap. Seperti, kenapa gadis itu begitu menyukai benda-benda peninggalan manusia? Ayunan rotan ini misalnya. Kenapa juga mata turqoisenya terkadang mendadak diliputi kesepian walau ia dikerumuni banyak orang? Apa yang dilihatnya setiap ia menerawang ke langit? Apa yang di harapkannya? Kenapa ia seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan semuanya? Semua itu selamanya akan menjadi misteri.

Tiga menit tersisa.

Jantung Kaito berdetak lebih cepat. Pipinya merona saat sebuah ide terbersit di pikirannya. Bolehkah ia? Apa Miku akan memperbolehkannya?

Kaito membungkukkan tubuhnya hati-hati. Begitu dekat sampai ia merasakan nafas gadis itu bercampur dengannya, masih belum cukup, lebih dekat lagi.

Bibir keduanya akhirnya bertemu. Hangat dan manis. Kaito hampir menangis saat akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasa bibir gadis itu.

Sebelum perasaan untuk tetap tinggal itu hadir, Kaito segera menarik diri. Alis Miku bertaut saat ia ucapkan sebuah nama dalam tidurnya.

"Kaito..."

Perasaan bahagia mengalir deras di setiap nadi berbasis kabel, Miku bisa merasakan kehadirannya! Kaito benar-benar bahagia. Ia membungkuk lagi, mencium gadis itu lebih lama dan lebih lembut, berharap rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan dapat tersalurkan dalam mimpi gadis itu.

Waktu habis.

Kaito menarik diri, mundur beberapa langkah lalu berbisik,

"Sayonara. Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu, _My_ Miku."

Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya.

Kaito berbalik, berlari dengan senyum masih terukir di bibirnya, menuju mobil yang melayang di atas tanah—menunggu untuk segera mengirimkan Kaito ke Base khusus tempat ia akan diubah menjadi generasi ketiga.


	8. Chapter 8

**Far Away**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Naoki Fujita.

Adalah nama kakakku. Tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku. Terakhir kuingat sebagai manusia, Ia menginjak awal usia 21 saat aku di pertengahan usia 14. Bermata coklat, berambut hitam kecoklatan. Tinggi. Dan kurus. Mahasiswa musik jurusan piano. Sedikit Otaku dan punya hobi menjahiliku. Ia masih senang melakukannya bahkan di setiap kesempatan ia pulang dari Tokyo. Ah, benar juga, kudengar Naoki mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di Jerman —itu mimpi Naoki dari dulu. Sayang semua itu harus segera sirna. Sebab, setelah ia membuka mata, tak satupun lagi manusia tersisa.

Aku mengenal pribadi kakakku sebagai tipe easy-going, sering keluyuran sampai-sampai membuatku, Okaa_-san_ dan Otou_-san_ khawatir, walau ujung-ujungnya ia cuma menginap di rumah teman cowok SMAnya. Ia bukan tipe pembohong. Kecuali dalam keadaan darurat seperti merahasiakan Lotus dari Okaa_-san_. Dulu Naoki pernah berkata, '_Musik adalah bagian dari jiwa. Musik adalah bahasa yang tidak pernah berbohong. Aku mencintai musik karena itu aku tak suka berbohong_'.

Itu juga yang membuatku selalu iri padanya, ia jujur pada semua orang dan dirinya sendiri. Berbeda sekali denganku. Well, pada dasarnya kami memang berbeda. Naoki menyukai musik aku lebih suka bidang atletik. Naoki tidak menyukai anak-anak, sementara aku iya. Naoki terbuka, tapi aku dipenuhi dengan rahasia-rahasia yang ingin kuutarakan, namun tidak bisa.

Diam-diam aku melihat kakakku seperti cahaya, ia menyilaukan hidupku dengan caranya sendiri.

Tapi saat kutahu ia siscon...

Bukan, pasti bukan! Pasti ada yang salah. Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Absurd. Naoki yang kutahu punya banyak fans cewek yang jauh lebih cantik dariku. Lebih pintar, lebih peduli, lebih dewasa. Aku di mata Naoki hanya siswi SMP yang masih ingusan, adik semata wayangnya yang gemar olahraga...

Jadi bagaimana bisa kakakku seorang siscon?!

Akan lebih mudah jika menganggap semua ini bagian dari rencana jahilnya. Mungkin di akhir cerita nanti ia akan berteriak 'April Mop!' walau ini bukan tanggal satu April.

—Tapi

Lalu kilatan sedih di matanya yang beberapa saat lalu itu apa? Lagipula, bagaimana Rin bisa mengatakan 'itu' seolah itu fakta yang paling umum? Apa perasaan yang disimpan Naoki itu terlalu jelas bahkan _Humandroid_ baru seperti Rin bisa mengatakannya? Lalu... apa itu artinya aku yang buta?

Aku benci tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi aku lebih benci menyakiti orang lain.

"Target berada dua puluh lima meter, arah jam sebelas." Suara Artificial Intelligence, AI, yang ditanam sebagai software pemandu kendaraan khusus yang kami tumpangi kembali menggema. Kami berlima, aku, Gumi, Len, Rin dan Mikuo mendongakkan kepala, menatap hologram tipis yang disuguhkan oleh AI. Titik hijau di tengah mewakili posisi kami, sedang titik merah tak jauh dari jangkauan radius adalah _Humandroid_ yang kami cari. Gumo Nakajima.

"Gumiya..." Bisik Gumi. Matanya terpaku pada titik merah itu. Sejurus kemudian, seperti baru tersadar dari mimpi, ia menekan tombol demi tombol pada keyboard virtual.

"Memasukkan perintah untuk memulai proses penyelamatan." Suara AI kembali terdengar. Kemudian tiba-tiba seluruh bagian mobil berkedip-kedip merah. Puluhan hologram bertuliskan 'Danger!' memenuhi bidang penglihatan kami.

"A-Apa ini?!" Seru Len. Ia berusaha mengusir hologram-hologram itu dengan mengibaskannya. "_Senpai_, ada apa?!"

Aku menggigit bibir, tanganku bergerak cepat pada keyboard virtual yang ada di depanku, mencari sumber masalah. Di sampingku, Gumi melakukan hal serupa.

"Masalah segera terkonfirmasi." Kata Gumi. Suaranya tegang. "Miku, buka Gate01-101-8, untuk menunjukkan sumber masalah. Sandinya 14-88898."

Aku mengangguk. Menuruti setiap kata-katanya secepat yang kubisa. Hologram demi hologram menjengkelkan bermunculan tak terkendali. Sial...

"Len_-san_, matikan Mode peringatan. Sandinya W542-001."

Aku tak bisa menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui apa Len melakukannya atau tidak. Tapi lima belas detik kemudian kendaraan tak lagi berkedip-kedip. Hologram-hologram peringatan itu juga sudah berhenti bertambah.

Kusingkirkan belasan hologram sekaligus dengan sekali kibasan. Kumasukkan sandi seperti yang diucapkan Gumi. Layar memperlihatkan tulisan 'Password Accepted' sebelum memunculkan hologram besar di layar utama.

Kami berlima terkesiap.

Dari gambar pengintai kecil di atas mobil, yang diperbesar hingga lima puluh kali, kami melihat Gumo terjebak di genangan lumpur, di tengah amukan hujan badai. Ia tampak berada di ambang kesadarannya. Wajahnya pucat. Tangannya mencengkram lemah pada satu-satunya alat yang memperpanjang hidupnya. Sebuah tali sintesis yang menjerat salah satu dahan pohon. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang membuatnya dapat bertahan dari tarikan lumpur hidup.

"Dia sekarat..." Wajah Gumi sepucat mayat. Tangannya gemetar.

"Gumi_-chan_!" Teriakku. Gumi sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan siap membuka pintu mobil. Tapi aku segera berhasil menahannya.

Susah payah aku menariknya untuk kembali ke mobil. Gumi hampir lolos dari cengkramanku, untungnya Naoki sigap membantu.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya histeris. Ia meronta-ronta seperti orang gila. Aku menggigit bibirku sangat kuat sampai lidahku merasakan darah keluar. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan melihat sahabatku sekacau ini.

"Dengar Gumi_-chan_"

"—Lepas! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Gumi..."

"Lepaskan! Aku harus menolong Gumiya!"

"GUMI TENANGLAH DAN DENGARKAN AKU!"

Teriakanku membuat Gumi bungkam seketika. Matanya merah dan basah mengawasiku. Dadanya naik turun dalam ritme cepat.

"Mi...ku?"

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada pergelangan tangannya dan segera memeluknya kuat-kuat. Samar-samar kurasakan cengkraman Naoki di bahu Gumi mengendur, lalu melepasnya, menyerahkan Gumi padaku sepenuhnya.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, oke?" Bisikku di telinganya. Gumi tidak mengangguk. Ia malah terisak.

"T-Tapi Gumiya..."

"Sudah, sudah, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkannya. Bukankah itu tujuan kita berlima kemari, bukan?" Ujarku. Berusaha menenangkannya. Kurasakan Gumi menguburkan wajahnya di pundakku. Ia menumpahkan air mata disana. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sekarang berjanjilah kau mau mendengarkanku. Gumo memang terjebak di luar sana, tapi jika kita seenaknya menembus hujan sementara petir masih terus menyambar, bisa-bisa kita yang mati nanti. Kita malah tak bisa menyelamatkan Gumo-kun... apa kau mengerti?"

Akhirnya, Gumi mengangguk. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Bersyukur karena Gumi bisa tenang. Tubuhnya masih gemetar dalam pelukanku, jadi kuusap punggungnya.

"_Senpai_," Panggil Len setelah jeda, "apa kita tak bisa membuat mobil ini mendekat ke Gumo_-san_?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Wajah Len, Rin dan Naoki mencerminkan rasa khawatir. Aku menggeleng berat hati.

"Kendaraan _Humandroid_ tak bisa melayang di atas permukaan benda non-solid seperti lumpur atau air, kecuali kendaraan khusus seperti kapal. Jikapun kita memaksa, aku khawatir kita dan mobil ini justru tersedot ke dalam lumpur... "

Suaraku semakin lemah. Bagaimana ini? Tidak adakah cara agar kami bisa menyelamatkannya? Aku menatap wajah temanku satu-persatu. Dimulai dari wajah Rin yang sudah basah karena air mata. Ia tidak mengenal Gumo, tapi sebagai _Humandroid_ baru ia paham betul bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Aku menyesal membuatnya mencicipi rasa itu di hari-hari awal setelah ia dibangkitkan. Tak seharusnya ia meneguk kepahitan seperti ini, ia harusnya tersenyum dan tertawa.

Melihat wajah Rin membuatku sesak, jadi aku beralih menatap Len.

Mereka sungguh seperti cermin. Ketakutan di wajah Rin tercetak persis di wajah polos Len. Len menangis lebih parah malah. Tapi ia berusaha keras menyembunyikannya.

Yang terakhir, Naoki. Tapi tidak seperti yang lain, rahangnya menegang, tatapan matanya tak tergoyahkan. Aku jarang melihat ekspresi Naoki yang seperti ini kecuali ketika Naoki sudah memutuskan sesuatu...

Tidak!

Mataku melebar. Mungkinkah...

"Jangan... " bisikku tak percaya. Mata Naoki melembut sesaat mendengar nadaku yang menyadari arti tatapannya tadi.

_'Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi,_' aku hampir bisa mendengar Naoki bicara begitu hanya dari bagaimana matanya menatapku.

Len dan Rin menemukan ada yang aneh dari cara bicaraku. Mereka menatapku dan Naoki bergantian.

"Miku_-tan_? Ada apa? —!"

Belum selesai Rin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Mikuo telah terlebih dahulu menggeser pintu mobil. Dan menembus hujan.

"Nii_-chan_!"

Gumi menarik diri dari pelukanku. Matanya yang basah melihatku penuh tanya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat mendadak suara AI kembali menyala.

"Objek baru terdeteksi sedang menuju target."

Kepala Gumi tersentak, ia menatap layar itu tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana ia bisa..." Gumi kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menelan ludah.

"Miku, siapa sebenarnya dia?"

Kutatap wajah Gumi, banyak sekali yang ingin kuutarakan. Tapi setiap kata-kata yang seharusnya keluar terjerat di tenggorokanku.

Aku tahu sebagai seorang sahabat yang kupercaya, Gumi berhak tahu rahasiaku. Aku seharusnya sejak awal memberi tahunya jika aku ini mantan manusia. Dan Mikuo adalah kakak manusiaku yang secara ajaib bisa menembus waktu empat puluh lima dekade ke tempat ini. Tapi... Tapi... Tapi apakah reaksi Gumi akan sama seperti Len dan Rin? Kugigit bibirku. Ini kali pertama aku meragukan sahabatku sendiri.

Kulirik sekilas ke arah depan. Titik merah berkedip-kedip yang menunjukkan pergerakkan Naoki telah bertumpuk dengan titik Gumo. Aku bernafas lega.

Yah, inilah perbedaan kami. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun perbedaan itu tidak pernah sirna. Aku akan selalu menjadi adik yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang tidak. Tapi Naoki... ia akan selalu menjadi cahaya yang tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Mikuo adalah manusia, Gumi_-san_." Kata Len tiba-tiba. Aku dan Gumi serentak menoleh, terkejut.

Len, kenapa dia...

"Manu... sia?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Namanya Naoki, ia kakak manusia Miku_-tan_."

"Kakak? Apa maksudmu? Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal... "

Gumi menatapku.

"Apa itu benar, Miku_-chan_?"

Jalur pernafasanku seperti tersumbat mendengarnya. Gumi seperti seorang anak yang baru saja dikhianati. Aku menelan ludah walau mulutku kering. Perlahan, aku mengangguk.

"Aku dulu manusia... Gumi_-chan._"

Gumi tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia merosot lemas di kursinya.

"Kumohon jangan membenci _Senpai_, Gumi_-san_." Pohon Len bersungguh-sungguh. "Kami memberitahukan ini padamu karena kami percaya padamu, jadi kumohon jangan kecewakan harapan kami."

Rin mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Benar, Gumi_-san._ Tolong jangan serahkan Nao-niichan pada Departemen Pertahanan, bantu kami menjaga rahasia Nao-_niichan_."

Gumi terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit mobil.

"Gumi_-chan_?" Panggilku. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu seharusnya mengatakan ini lebih awal. Aku—"

"Jadi itu maksudnya."

"Aku tahu. Aku sahabat yang buruk. Maafkan aku."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Kali ini Gumi yang mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku. Kengerian terpancar jelas dari mata hijaunya.

"Eh?"

Aku mengerjap. Gumi tidak tampak seperti marah dan benci. Melainkan takut. Luar biasa takut.

Dua kata yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatku, Len dan Rin membeku.

"Kita dijebak."

"Gumi_-san_? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Len ragu.

Gumi melemparkan tangannya ke udara dengan frustasi.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti! Tapi, tapi, tadi sewaktu aku meminjam mobil ini, Kaito-sama sempat berkata, 'Kau akan segera melihat kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Bersiaplah!'. Aku sama sekali tidak paham. Aku terlalu panik untuk curiga.

"Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah jelas. Ia tahu ada manusia dan Departemen Pertahanan menginginkannya. Ia menggunakan Gumiya dan membuat skenario untuk memancing kakakmu keluar sekaligus membuktikan jika dia memang manusia! Kakakmu dalam bahaya!" Nada Gumi semakin menanjak beberapa oktaf di akhir kalimat.

Aku lupa bagaimana caranya bergerak.

Atau bernapas.

Kaito... menjebak kami semua... Tapi mungkinkah?

Benakku berputar cepat. Aku kembali teringat kata-kata Naoki di malam sebelumnya saat kami menikmati pemandangan langit malam,

_'Aku mungkin akan segera pergi lagi,'_

_Tubuhku membeku. Aku bertanya,_

_'Kenapa?'_

_Naoki menatapku sedih._

_'Aku ini buronan, Sa-chan. Mungkin saja sekarang robot-robot itu mengejarku. Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaanmu disini...'_

_'Nii-chan!' Panggilku keras kepala. 'Aku... Aku bahagia bisa bertemu Nii-chan lagi. Jangan katakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau ditinggal lagi... Bukankah Nii-chan yang memintaku untuk tidak pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian, bukan? Kalau begitu, aku seharusnya boleh meminta hal serupa. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri...'_

Waktu itu aku menangis terus sampai Naoki kembali menceritakan dongeng Olympus. Ia tidak mengatakan ia takkan pergi. Ia terus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan sekarang ia akan diambil!

"Ugh. Seharusnya aku sudah curiga saat ada yang tahu Gumiya tersambar petir di daerah hutan begini... " Gumi mengerang. Kata-katanya semakin kabur dan samar. Telingaku berdenging.

Aku menggeser pintu mobil dan menembus hujan.

"Miku_-tan_!"

"_Senpai_!"

Aku mengabaikan teriakan mereka.

Ini kali pertama aku berlari menembus hujan setelah lima tahun. Aku mengabaikan suara petir —ini pasti hanyalah akal-akalan Departemen Pertahanan untuk menjebak kami.

"Nii_-chan!_" Teriakku. Kusipitkan mataku. Menudungi mataku dari derasnya air dengan satu tangan.

"Nii_-chan_!"

Disana! Naoki sudah berhasil menyeret tubuh Gumo keluar dari kubangan lumpur. Kemeja ke bawah penuh noda hitam. Guratan letih menghiasi wajahnya, tapi ia masih sempat tersenyum saat melihatku menghampirinya.

"Sa_-chan_..."

Mendadak senyumnya lenyap. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut marah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan diluar sini?! Cepat kembali ke mobil! Bagaimana jika ada petir—"

"Nii_-chan_ cepat pergi dari sini!" Teriakku. Naoki bungkam. Kemudian alisnya bertaut.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja!"

Suaraku serak. Air mata merembes, mengalir bersama hujan. Pasti sulit membedakan mana keduanya, tapi, entah kenapa Naoki tahu aku menangis.

"Sa_-chan_, ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

Mulutku masih terasa disumbat. Kupaksa kata-kata itu keluar.

"Kita dijebak."

Tubuh Naoki membeku. Ia menyerap informasi itu lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Sorot mengerti muncul di matanya yang dilindungi kontak lens.

Detik-detik berlalu lebih lama dari pada seharusnya. Seolah waktu perlahan membeku seiring dengan gejolak hati. Kami terdiam, memandangi satu sama lain, dengan ketakutan nyata terukir jelas di raut wajah kami. Naoki ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia lekas menutup mulutnya.

"_Senpai_, awas!"

Kami berdua menoleh. Len berlari menghampiri kami, canggung di bawah guyuran hujan. Wajahnya pucat.

"Mereka—" Sebelum Len berhasil memperingatkan kami, gerakannya mendadak berhenti, kemudian ia ambruk di atas tanah basah.

Mataku melebar. Aku tahu apa itu walau hanya melihatnya di film-film.

—_Stun Gun_.

Aku ingin mendorong Naoki agar segera menyelamatkan diri. Sebelum aku sempat melakukannya, mendadak seperti ada yang menohokku sangat dalam. Kekuatannya membuatku memuntahkan kembali oksigen yang kuhirup. Aku kehilangan kendali terhadap otot-ototku. Tubuhku lunglai seperti boneka tali yang talinya dipotong paksa. Wajah terkejut Naoki adalah hal terakhir berkelebat sebelum ketidaksadaran menguasaiku.

—Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Far Away**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi ―sedang terjadi, maksudku.

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, kegelapan ini sungguh membutakan sekaligus menjengkelkan. Kulit hidungku terasa gatal, mungkin karena jumlah debu yang meningkat. Bahkan setelah menjadi _Humandroid_, aku cukup terkejut hidungku masih sensitif terhadap debu.

Patut disayangkan aku tak bisa menggaruknya seperti yang kuinginkan, kedua tanganku ―berikut kedua kakiku diikat dengan tali yang kutahu gajah sekalipun takkan menandingi kekuatannya. Benar-benar mengunci gerakan kami. Mustahil dipotong.

"Bisa diam nggak sih, Len?!" Desisan Rin memecah keheningan. Aku merasakan pundak Rin menekan punggungku saat ia berusaha menendang saudaranya yang meliuk-liuk putus asa di atas lantai.

"Maaf." Sahut Len pelan. Walau dalam kegelapan, aku masih mengenali suaranya yang kental perasaan malu. Aku bahkan dapat membayangkan rona merah di pipinya. Sepuluh detik kemudian Len bergerak-gerak lagi, berjuang keras untuk bisa duduk di ruangan sempit yang mengunci kami bertiga.

Oke, bukan jenius pun tahu betapa memalukan posisi kami.

Setelah apa yang terjadi di malam badai itu kami semua tidak sadarkan diri. Kami berlima, aku, Naoki, Gumi, Len dan Rin. Begitu sadar aku sudah berada di dalam bunker gelap sempit yang tak nyaris tak mampu menampung tubuh kami bertiga. Aku tidak tahu dimana Naoki, Gumo dan Gumi. Mereka bertiga tidak bersama kami sejak kami membuka mata. Jauh dari sahabat terbaikku dan kakak satu-satunya membuatku khawatir. Sangat khawatir sampai rasanya tubuhku ingin meledak. Atau paling tidak itulah yang kurasakan sampai kurang lebih tujuh menit lalu.

Karena saat ini, aku, benar-benar, merasa, kesal.

Len akhirnya mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia duduk tegak sembari bernapas lega keras-keras.

"Miku_-tan_?" Panggil Rin. Rambut pendek lancipnya menggelitik pipiku. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau tidak ngomong apa-apa, loh."

"..."

"_Senpai_?" Kali ini Len yang memanggil, suaranya terdengar terlalu dekat. "Apa _Senpai_... tidak apa-apa?"

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Aku... " Geramku dari sela-sela gigi. "...Akan kubalas orang yang sudah melakukan ini... Pasti."

Len dan Rin mendeteksi aura bahaya menguar dari tubuhku otomatis mengkerut, menjauhiku sejauh yang diperbolehkan bunker sialan ini.

"U-Um, Miku_-tan_? A-Apa ada masalah?"

Ada masalah? Tentu saja! Apa yang sedang terjadi pada kita adalah masalah. Jebakan Departemen Pertahanan itu juga masalah. Kita tidak tahu dimana Naoki, Gumo dan Gumi juga masalah! Tapi di atas semua itu, aku paling tak bisa memanfaatkan perbuatan Departemen Pertahanan pada Gumo!

Memanfaatkan warga sipil terhadap rencana konyol mereka adalah kejahatan serius!

Aku menelan kembali amarahku. Mengambil nafas tiga kali untuk menenangkan diri. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada kepala Rin yang agak lebih pendek.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku akhirnya. Tapi suaraku tegang. Entah _Humandroid_ kembar itu mau percaya atau tidak.

Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain menunggu. Kami tak bisa menggunakan fitur _Humandroid_ kami untuk meminta tolong seseorang, atau memanggil jendela menu untuk mengetahui dimana lokasi kami sekarang sebenarnya. Kami juga tidak tahu jam dan tanggal berapa sekarang.

Rasa gugup melandaku. Bagaimana jika kami sudah pingsan berhari-hari?

"_Ne_, _Senpai_... Apakah... Apakah menurutmu Kaito_-san_ yang melakukan ini?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Lalu tertawa pelan.

"Ini mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi aku tidak percaya Kaito yang melakukannya."

Baru sekali ini aku membela Kaito. Bahkan kata-kata itu terdengar asing di telingaku.

"Kaito itu terlalu lembek, aku terkejut ia bahkan ditunjuk sebagai kepala Departemen Pertahanan. Bahkan dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa membunuh serangga tanpa belas kasih, apalagi manusia... "

Ada yang aneh. Aku menyadarinya. Suaraku menjadi ragu.

Aku serius saat mengatakan orang yang selalu mengenakan syal itu berhati lembek, walau di dalam matanya aku terkadang melihat cahaya ketegasan khas seorang pemimpin. Meski begitu, aku bersumpah cahaya itu tidak termasuk sampai ia tega menjebak lima _Humandroid_ demi menangkap seorang manusia. Aku yakin, jikapun benar Kaito terobsesi menangkap sang manusia terakhir, ia akan lebih memilih cara yang lebih efisien tanpa melibatkan orang lain.

Hanya saja...

Aku merasa ada yang berubah darinya. Ia memang masih Kaito Shion berhati lembek seperti yang selama ini kukenal. Tapi dua tahun lalu, sekitar akhir musim semi di tahun 450 samar-samar aku merasa ia sedikit berbeda. Ia jadi penyendiri dan lebih dingin.

Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Rin membenturkan bahu kirinya ke punggungku.

"Kau melamun ya, Miku_-tan_?"

Aku mengerjap.

"Ups. Maaf. Er, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Sampai soal kenapa kau yakin kenapa Kaito_-san_ bukan pelakunya."

"Ah, ya! Aku ingat sekarang."

Melihatku lagi-lagi terdiam, Len mendesak.

"Jadi, alasannya apa?"

"Dia bukan orang seperti itu. Hanya itu yang kutahu."

Rin bergerak tidak nyaman di belakangku.

"Kalau begitu... Jika bukan Kaito_-san_, lalu siapa?"

Len menelan ludah.

"Menurut _Senpai_, adakah orang lain yang memegang otoritas tinggi untuk menangkap _Humandroid_ lain selain Kaito_-san_?"

"Itu... "Kugigit bibirku. Rasanya kepalaku seperti berdenyut. Aku ingin memijatnya tapi sayang kedua tanganku masih diikat di belakang punggungku.

"Mungkin... Asosiasi Sepuluh Departemen ―tunggu, kurasa tidak, mereka takkan ikut campur kalau soal begini... Kalau begitu mungkin saja... Emperor."

"Emperor?" Tanya Len dan Rin bersamaan.

"Ya, kemungkinan besar beliau. Ah, apa aku pernah menceritakan _Humandroid_ menganut sistem pemerintahan Monarki?"

Aku merasakan kepala Rin menggeleng pelan dan disaat bersamaan Len menggumamkan kata 'Belum'.

_Well_, kalau begitu saatnya pemberian sedikit edukasi.

"Emperor adalah penguasa tertinggi. Perintahnya adalah mutlak. Biasanya perintah itu dititipkan oleh beberapa orang yang disebut utusan tertinggi ―_Humandroid_ elit seperti Kaito, Luka, Meiko dan lainnya tidak ada apa-apanya dengan tugas khusus yang diemban oleh utusan tertinggi."

"...seperti apa orangnya, Miku_-tan_?"

Mataku bergerak-gerak ke atas saat menjawabnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku berani taruhan dia pasti tua se―"

Apa yang membuat kata-kataku mendadak terhenti adalah karena du hal ―Pertama, dinding di belakang Len tiba-tiba terbuka, membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Aku mendengar benturan hampir tepat setelahnya. Aw, pasti sakit. Kedua, siluet seseorang mendadak muncul, menghalangi beberapa sinar datang yang membutakan kami.

"Oke. Giliran kalian."

Aku mengenali suara itu. Rendah, maskulin dan kekhasan warna suara yang membedakannya dengan orang lain. Dia pernah kuasuh sebelumnya. Setelah mataku terbiasa dengan intensitas cahaya yang meningkat, aku melototinya.

Tapi seperti dugaanku dia, wakil kepala Departemen Pertahanan, hanya menaikkan satu alis dan tertawa.

"Wah wah. Kau sama sekali tidak ramah, Miku_-chan_! Seperti biasa."

Aku menanggapinya dengan tawa hambar.

"Baguslah kau masih ingat seperti apa diriku." Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan kejengkelanku.

"Mana teman-temanku, Gakupo?"

* * *

Kami berbaris paralel― dengan tangan masih terikat dan dirantai. Tentu saja. Len terdepan, diikuti Rin kemudian aku. Gakupo mengawasi di belakang.

Sebenarnya, sejak awal aku bertemu Gakupo Kamui aku sudah merasa tidak nyaman di dekatnya. Menurutku dia terlalu loyal dalam segala perintah― mungkin itulah hal yang paling tidak kusuka darinya― dan mungkin ia tidak keberatan memotong urat nadinya asalkan diperintah.

Walau terkadang sikapnya itu membuatku kagum. Ia bukan tipe yang akan mengkhianati temannya sendiri. Mengingatkanku akan sikap seorang samurai. Aku jadi penasaran, jika suatu saat ia diperintah atasannya untuk mengkhianati temannya, apa yang akan terjadi? Mana yang lebih penting baginya? Loyalitas atau persahabatan?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Gakupo. Dimana tiga orang lainnya?" Tanyaku tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Len dan Rin, walau tak menunjukkannya, aku yakin mereka tertarik mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka aman."

Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya.

"Dimana Kaito?"

Gakupo tidak segera menjawab. Aku menghitung baru setelah empat langkah ia menjawab.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh? Jadi penangkapan ini kaulakukan di belakang punggung atasanmu?"

"Apakah kau berusaha menggertak?"

"Tidak juga." Kataku datar. "Aku berpikir seharusnya dia ada di sekitar sini mengingat dialah yang memperingatkan kami soal penjebakan itu."

"Memperingatkan?"

Aku mengangguk. Masih berbicara tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Gumi_-chan_ bilang dia diperingatkan, 'Kau akan melihat hal sebenarnya'... atau apalah."

Gakupo tertawa.

"Yang memberitahunya bukan Kaito, tapi aku."

"Tapi Gumi bilang..."

"Aku memberitahunya lewat voice mail. Dia pasti salah mengenali suaraku." Keramahan lenyap tak tersisa dari suaranya. "Simpan kata-katamu untuk interograsi nanti, Miku."

Ugh. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Luka bisa-bisa menyukai orang yang mudah menghancurkan mood seperti ini.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan pada kami?"

"Interograsi. Apa kau tidak dengar yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Setelahnya?"

"Dipulangkan." Gakupo terdengar ragu. "Tapi ada kemungkinan kalian akan dibawa menghadap Emperor. Tergantung hasil interograsi nanti."

Tanpa sadar kami telah sampai di ujung lorong. Pintu besi raksasa menjulang di hadapan kami. Gakupo bergerak cepat dan mulai memasukkan beberapa kata sandi. Prosesnya cukup lama dari perkiraanku. Dan itu bagus.

Aku maju selangkah dan berbisik di telinga Rin.

"Lihat dan pelajari ini."

Rin menoleh. Alisnya berkerut.

Aku berjalan tanpa suara sampai berada tepat di belakang punggung Gakupo. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, meregangkan tangan yang masih terikat sebisaku dan―

"Hyaa!"

Aku melakukan satu tendangan melayang dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku. Bukan teknik hebat, tapi gerakan dasar ilmu bela diri yang kupelajari waktu SMP dulu siapa sangka kini berguna.

―Gakupo menangkap kakiku tepat sebelum mengenai kepalanya.

―seperti yang kuinginkan.

"_Trick or Treat_!" Teriakku tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang― Mataku!"

Gelembung lunak bergerak secepat roket keluar dari pori-pori makroskopis di sekitar sepatuku. Gelembung itu pecah tepat di depan wajah Gakupo dan membuat matanya kesakitan saat serbuk merahnya menyebar. Bingo!

"Lari!"

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu aku mengambil langkah seribu.

Aku sudah menduga baik Len maupun Rin akan mengalami shock atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi aku bersyukur mereka bereaksi terhadap aba-abaku cukup cepat. Jika tidak, mereka― atau mungkin diriku, pasti akan jatuh ke lantai karena rantai yang mengikat kami bertiga.

Kami terus berlari dan berlari. Dalam ritme yang serupa agar tidak ada yang terjerembab. Sekali dua kali Rin menengok ke belakang, mencari tanda_-tan_da jika Gakupo mengejar.

Rin kembali fokus ke depan.

"Dia belum mengejar kita."

"Tetap lari, Rin." Kataku di sela-sela nafas. "Dia adalah orang yang paling susah ditebak."

"Ugh. Ini merepotkan. _Senpai_, apa kau punya cara untuk melepaskan rantai ini?"

Kulirik rantai yang ditunjukkan Len. Hanya sekilas.

"Nanti. Setelah, sampai di ujung dinding sana." Perintahku seraya mengisyaratkan pojok yang kumaksud.

Kami segera bersembunyi di belokan, menempel di dinding logam. Seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku. Masih terengah. Len melongok ke belakang, lalu kembali menatap kami. Ia mengangguk.

Aku dan Rin otomatis menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Ini belum saatnya untuk merasa lega. Gakupo pasti takkan tinggal diam...

"Rin, coba ambil botol di saku rokku." Rin mengangguk. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, sedikit kesulitan karena lebar sakuku kurang mencukupi.

"Antho...sianin?" Rin membaca label botol tersebut setelah berhasil mengambilnya.

"Kita buka bersama-sama." Lagi-lagi Rin mengangguk. Ia memegang erat botol itu sementara aku memutar penutupnya.

Berhasil.

"Sekarang, lumuri kulitmu dan logamnya, lalu tarik tanganmu perlahan... Mengerti?"

Kedua _Humandroid_ itu mengangguk. Dengan sigap mereka mengikuti intruksiku.

Jika boleh kukatakan, sebenarnya ini sangat aneh. Kenapa Gakupo memilih rantai besi? Padahal akan lebih efektif jika ia menggunakan alat buatan _Humandroid_ untuk mengikat kami. Rantai besi memang kokoh, tapi itu terlalu kuno. Aku saja langsung terpikir untuk menggunakan Antoshianin buatan Gumo―syukurlah aku tahu itu cukup licin, seperti sabun cair―untuk melepaskan rantai logam... Atau Dewi Fortuna sedang sangat berbaik hati pada kami? Gakupo bahkan tidak membawa katananya. _Double luck_.

Atau...

Atau ia terlalu meremehkan kami?

Aku memutar bola mataku. Dasar sombong!

"_Senpai_, aku punya dua pertanyaan untukmu." Len meringis. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini memang agak sakit.

"Yang pertama, siapa orang tadi?"

Aku langsung menjawabnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Gakupo Kamui. Wakil kepala Departemen Pertahanan. _Humandroid_ generasi ketiga."

Jawabku diikuti desisan. Tampaknya aku yang terlebih dahulu lepas dari gelang rantai. Aku menyambar tangan Len dan membantunya melepaskan rantai itu. Ia tampak lebih kesulitan daripada saudarinya.

"Lalu apa yang kedua?" Tanyaku. Wajah Len berubah kebiruan, menahan sakit. Di belakangku, suara 'Clank' menggema pelan. Bagus. Rin juga sudah berhasil.

"Apa yang tadi kaulakukan padanya?"

Aku berniat tertawa sembari menahan nafas, tapi memang ternyata mustahil, yang keluar dari mulutku terdengar seperti suara tersedak.

"_Self-Defense_ khusus _Humandroid_ cewek. Persiapan untuk orang mesum yang kurang kerjaan."

"Eh?" Wajah Len tampak gugup. "I-Itu berarti _Senpai_..."

Aku tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Tidak, tidak! B-Bukan seperti itu! A-Aku juga pake celana pendek di balik rokku, kok!"

Rantai di pergelangan Len akhirnya terlepas. Hampir membuatnya terjungkal untuk kali kedua hari ini. Len menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia pijat pergelangannya yang memar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Kupikir Miku_-tan_ sengaja melakukannya." Rin tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan melompat-lompat ke arah kami. Sepertinya Rin sudah memeriksa keadaan sekitar di saat aku sibuk mengurus Len. Dan dari ekspresinya, sepertinya sementara ini tidak ada yang mengejar kami.

Aku menggelembungkan pipi, menghembuskannya dan bertepuk tangan sekali di saat bersamaan. Waktunya kembali fokus!

"Oke, dengarkan aku, _guys_. Kita tidak tahu yang apa Gakupo rencanakan, kita tak tahu berapa _Humandroid_ yang berjaga di _dungeon_ besi ini. Rencananya, terus bergerak, jika beruntung, kita akan bertemu Nii_-chan_, Gumo dan Gumi, dan jika kita jauh lebih beruntung kita dapat selamatkan mereka. Tapi ingat, kalian harus lebih memprioritaskan diri kalian sendiri, oke?"

Meski mengatakan semua itu penuh percaya diri, aku sendiri tidak yakin yang seperti itu dapat disebut dengan rencana. Kami terlalu bergantung pada nasib.

Tapi syukurlah karena rekan-rekan yang kupunya adalah teman terhebat yang pernah ada. Baik Len atau Rin tidak bertanya macam-macam dan tidak mengatakan hal tidak perlu. Mereka tahu ini sudah cukup sulit untukku. Mereka peduli dan tulus.

Kedua _Humandroid_ itu, Len dan Rin, menegakkan bahu dan memberi tanda hormat. Senyum lebar merekah menghiasi wajah keduanya. Cemerlang. Sekali lagi aku diingatkan betapa mereka mirip malaikat.

"_Roger_!"


End file.
